Gate Csatile
by sandsftime
Summary: Gate CsatileGate CsatileGate Csatile


Storyid: 3566476

Name: Owl Treats and Firewhiskey

Author: Aeternus Anima

Chapter 1 to 15

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

AN: Welcome to my first fanfiction. I've actually been reading them for a while, but I figured it was time to start my own. Read and Review if you please.

Cheers.

"Ahh, look at them first years. All so innocent looking and teary eyed." Sirius Black said, his hand waving towards the meek first years as they shuffled towards the all knowing hat.

"Now now Sirius, we were all first years once...besides, I doubt you were pulling pranks as soon as you got here." Remus Lupin replied, his honey brown eyes still on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

A swift hand suddenly grabbed the book and deftly threw it onto the table, ignoring Remus' indignant cry for his beloved book. "Hey!" He yelled, before an arm was draped over his shoulder.

"Reading? As a Marauder, I am ashamed Moony." A chuckling James Potter said to his friend. "It's our last year here! We must treasure our beloved Hogwarts! It's secret passageways, our pranks on Snivellus, Quidditch an-"

James' mouth shut promptly as flaming red hair passed over his face. "And Lily Evans..." He completed, sighing, as his long time crush and soon to be girlfriend Lily Evans passed by him and sat, a couple feet away.

"Forget it James, you've been trying for years, it won't happen" Sirius commented.

"Yeah!" said a mousy little boy named Peter Pettigrew who felt left out in his friends' conversation, like always.

"You'll see Sirius...she will be mine!" James said, before breaking out into (what he thought was) an evil laugh.

Remus sighed and sat down, giving up on getting his book from it's captor. "That's what you said last year James, and then I remember she kicked you. Where the sun doesn't shine."

"The moon?" Sirius said, winking at Lexi Triumph, who was looking very hot in her Hogwarts skirt.

"Look guys, I have a new approach this year, she is bound to notice my good charm, looks and intelligence this year."

Silence occured, before the famous Marauders except for James Potter laughed in James' face.

"...I hate you guys."

More laughter.

"...I hate you."

"Look Harry, you lost the bet! here are Hedwig's treats and Firewhiskey." A laughing and obviously drunk Ron Weasley said to his best friend, Harry Potter.

"How the hell did we get to damned owl treats anyway?" Harry wondered, leaning back on the old wooden chair as it creaked in protest.

Ron shrugged "We're drunk mate! Who the hell cares?"

Harry thought for a moment, as he mildly scratched where his once famous lightning bolt scar was. "True." Harry mused, before chuckling.

Harry Potter, or as the media calls him, "The Man Who Defeated Who Shall Not Be Named And Ended The Reign Of Terror In The Wizarding World." was having an afternoon drink with his red-headed friend Ron Weasley

at the Hog's Head.

"You have to do it. It's like...honorable."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, which was amazing with how much he drank. "How is eating owl treats honorable?"

Ron grinned "It just is!"

Harry sighed in acceptment before taking a handful of owl treats and grabbing the warm bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Cheers." Harry quickly stuffed the owl treats in his mouth and poured the Firewhiskey into his mouth, hearing Ron laughing loudly beside him.

Harry was silent for a moment, as he winced at the sharp burn of the Firewhiskey slipping through his throat. "It's actually not that bad!" He said grinning.

Boom.

A flash of light.

Sparks of red and gold.

Covering his eyes at the fireworks display that happened in front of him, Ron stared in wonderment as all that was left of The Man Who Defeated Who Shall Not Be Named And Ended The Reign Of Terror In The Wizarding World was an empty seat.

All was silent for a moment.

"Remind me not to try that mix..." Ron mumbled, his eyes still staring at where Harry once sat.

AN: Yes, it is very short. It is a Prologue.

Hope you like it...I guess.

Chapter: 2

AN: Welcome, all and all to Chapter 2!

Cheers.

James Potter was stuffed. Looking down, he saw that his stomach had grown atleast a few inches from stuffing himself with Hogwart's food.

"I can't...can't have any more" He said weakly, reaching his hand over to Remus.

Remus swiftly slapped his hand away. "Stop being so dramatic James, besides, if you and Sirius there didn't decide to stuff your faces, this wouldn't have happened.

"But, Remus! Me and James love food!" Sirius said, on a random girl's lap, who was blushing a shade of red Remus had never seen.

"You can't stop them Remus, Food is like an addiction to them!" Peter Pettigrew said chuckling, his portly round body almost barely to see over the wooden table.

"I can't wait Prongs, this year's pranks will be better than last year or the year before! Believe it!"

"Believe it?" James said quirking an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Ugh, don't even get me started, Sirius got addicted at some stupid show and that's his new catchphrase." Remus said dryly, staring at the enchanted portrait of the night sky above their heads.

"It's not stupid!" Sirius said in protest, getting up from the girl's lap. "They have ninjas! NINJAS!"

"Pff...ninjas don't exist Padfoot." Moony said, rolling his eyes.

"Well...well...books suck!" Sirius said, after a couple of minutes.

"Now, now, Remus, Sirius, no time to fight. Pranks must come first." James said, nodding sagely. "First, Sniv-"

He was cut off though by Albus Dumbledore and his grey beard as he stood up from his chair among the Head Table.

"Shut up James! He's gonna say something!" Remus whispered.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! Unfortunately, we have still need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so your teachers will rotate every week to teach you."

"Everyone knows the position is cursed, I bet no one even applied!" James whispered to Sirius before Remus sharply whacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up Prongs! Trying to listen!" Remus Said indignantly.

"Ow..." James said rubbing his new wound.

Dumbledore continued. "The Forbidden Forest, as it's name implies is sti-"

A deafening boom reached the Great Hall and a collective scream went out from the students.

"What the hell?" Sirius yelled, as win picked up in the hall, picking up stray tables, unlucky first years, and girl's skirts. Sirius gave a happy grin at that.

A blinding light of white and blue appeared in the enchanted ceiling and students and teacher all looked upon in wonder as the light grew brighter, a sound of chimes accompanying the light.

"What...is that?" Peter said in amazement.

Peter's voice and thoughts carried through the whole hall as the waited in suspense to what would happen next.

Then in a flash, everything stopped, the wind stilled and the light grew dim. And with a soft plop a black blur seemed to fall from nowhere and landed heavily, face down onto the center of the great hall, face down.

"Ouch" The Marausersall thought as they heard the crunch of bones meeting cold, hard floor. Everything seemed to stop. Who, or what fell? They watched with baited breath as the figure got up from his position on the floor.

The figure, now that James had a closer look was a person in dark green robes, and he watched quietly as he stood on his feet and wiped his hands on his slacks.

He stood a solid height of about 6 feet and while his robes were large, James saw that he was quite fit, with the way his black shirt fit on his figure. His hair was black, in the exception of a lone white streak to the right

of his hair. 'Stress?' James thought to himself. If he had to guess, James would say the stranger was atleast 19, maybe more. His sharp green eyes scanned around the hall, and James thought that his eyes seemed to linger on him much longer than the others. The silence was deafening, and the tension was rising as the figure slowly reached into his pocket. 'A wand?' James thought alert.

'Why are the teachers' doing nothing?' James thought, still unmoving, still staring at the black haired green eyed man.

His and soon came back up and James regained his composure and drew his wand to see that the man had something in his hand, and was blocking it from view.

A spell was on James' lips as the man opened his hand to see a quill and pocketbook was in his hand.

"Expelliar...wait, a pocket book? What the hell?" James said loudly.

The man opened his lips. "Owl treats and Firewhisky is a no methinks...that's going in the "Idiot, Don't Be Suicidal" list." he said in a smooth baritone voice before writing it down on his pocketbook.

James could have sworn he heard crickets chirp.

Dumbledore soon let out a cough, his wand pointed at the stranger. "If you don't mind young man, may I ask who you are?" Strangely, Dumbledore's twinkle still hasn't disappeared.

"Your wand is out already Albus? And it's not even the first date!" The stranger said chuckling to himself. "Well, if you must know, my name is Tom Riddle." he said with a twinkle also in his eye.

Once again, silence filled the hall. The two wizards stared at each other for almost a full minute before Albus Dumbledore put away his wand and chuckled. "Well, let's see then Mr. Riddle, we need to talk. Minerva, have the students go to bed."

"What the hell is going on mate?" Sirius whispered to his friends, still staring at the unkown stranger.

"I have no idea..." James watched as the stranger, 'Tom Riddle?' followed Dumbledore to an unknown location.

McGonagall seemed to be quiet for a moment before she let out a cough. "You heard Dumbledore! Prefects! Go to your common rooms!"

The students took a while to move, but after sharp prodding from their Heads of Houses, they walked, whispering to their quarters, new theories already fantasized about the stranger.

James thought that the theory about the stranger being a seer sent from the future was the most ridiculous.

"What do you think he is here for?" Sirius said to James, his footsteps echoing through the hall.

"What was that flash of light?" Remus said to his left, also pondering about the newcomer.

"Do...do you think he's dark?" Peter shispered behind him.

In reality, James was starting to get a headache. Their whispers soon grew louder as they shared their thoughts about this Tom Riddle.

"I have no clue who he is" James snapped as he saw the familiar portrait of the Gryffindor common room ahead of him.

He was interrupted however, by Lily Evans and her friends. Alice Patterson, the blond haired, blue eyed beauty who was currently dating Frank Longbottom and Evelin Prewett, the red haired 7th year

whose brothers' were very protective of her. Sirius learned that firsthand. As they passed, James heard a small amount of their conversation.

"Who did you think that was Lily?" Alice said in wonder, as she turned to her friend.

"Who cares who it was? Did you see him? He looked pretty cute...right Lily?" Evelin said, grinning.

James saw Lily blush red. "Well...I guess he was pretty cute..." She said, blush still on her face.

"Cute? He was downright hot!"

"Evelin!" Both girls said hotly, as everyone seemed to have heard what she said.

James stopped abruptly, and Sirius, Remus and Peter bumped into each other as James stopped.

"James?" They said, a question on their lips.

"We are going to find who this Tom Riddle is." James said, grinning. "I won't let him take Lily away from me!" he said loudly.

The Marauders stared blankly at each other once more before staring at James.

They let out a laugh that scared the first years behind them, as they quickly ran to their appointed Prefect.

"What?" James said as he saw his friends going on ahead, still laughing at his expense.

"Right James, Lily is definitely yours" Remus said behind him.

"Is that sarcasm in your voice Remus?"

"Believe it!" Remus said, still chuckling.

AN: Yeah. A bit longer now eh? Heh-heh. Review if you all will. I couldn't think of good names for Lily's crew of merry men...or women. Meh.

Well, next chapter I'll try to make it longer. I'll try to make it get longer every chapter.

Cheers.

Chapter: 3

AN: Chapter 3.

Enjoy.

'Ouch' Harry thought in morbid fascination as his face met the floor. Or vice versa. After acquainting himself personally with the floor, Harry pushed himself up, slowly, his hands reaching to brush dirt off his slacks.

Standing in his full height, he immediately realized where he was. His eyes traveled towards all of the occupants of the room, not showing even a small amount of surprise at seeing the Marauders.

Thinking again, Harry smiled to himself. "Well shit, I'm either in the past, or they gave me those funny brownies again. Note to self, do not trust Molly after she's drunk. I don't even want to know what happened that night...'

Harry slowly reached into his pocket, to take out his 'handy dandy notebook. How Neville got that name, he would never know. Something about a dog...'

"Expelliar...wait, a pocket book? What the hell?" A voice said to his left.

Promptly, Harry ignored him and opened his lips. "Owl treats and Firewhisky is a no methinks...that's going in the "Idiot, Don't Be Suicidal" list." He wrote it down on his notebook before putting a giant X next to the two objects.

'Did I just hear crickets chirp?'

A cough was soon heard in front of him.

Harry looked up slowly to look up at the wise and noble face of Albus Dumbledore, twinkling eye and all. "If you don't mind young man, may I ask who you are?"

Harry chuckled, a twinkle also on his eye. "Your wand is out already Albus? And it's not even the first date!"

He felt Dumbledore breaking into his thoughts, reaching his shields.

"Well, if you must know, my name is Tom Riddle."

Slowly, they stared at each other and Harry let Dumbledore see through his memories, who he was, still keeping a strong shield on memories he does not want to share, even with the most wise of wizards.

Albus chuckled, and he let out a smile of his own, albeit a durnken smile.

Albus asked him to follow, and in a flourish, he followed him, glancing at students that look at him with curiousity, and some even with fear.

Afer a long walk, filled with silence, and in Harry's case, trying to figure out where his Firewhiskey went, they reached Dumbledore's office. Seeing the familiar portraits, Harry smiled serenely, or maybe he was just drunk.

'It appears like you know them' Albus said, as he sat himself in the Headmaster's office.

'You mean, after reading my thoughts, you still don't know who I am?' Harry said with a grin.

Albus chuckled "It was just a common courtesy Mr. Potter. Besides, I was more occupied on who gave you the idea of mixing owl treats and Firewhiskey."

"Damned Ron." Harry said under his breath.

"Unfortunately, I have no clue how you got here. From your unhappy childhood, I believe you might profit from time spent here anyways."

"I understand you are missing a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

An eyebrow was quirked in Harry's direction. "It's not just you that can use Legilimency Albus" Harry said, tapping his head.

"It seems you are more powerful than you give yourself credit for Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, facing Harry.

"What now?" Harry replied, who was currently busy hugging his newly found Firewhiskey.

Dumbledore shook his head. "In any case, we are desperate to find a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Do you have the knowledge to handle this subject Mr. Potter?"

For a moment, harry turned to Dumbledore and lost his drunkenness and Dumbledore saw through his eyes, experience, experience than a young man like him should not have went through.

"Trust me Albus, I have a lot of knowledge in this subject" Harry said, losing his drunken stupor.

Dumbledore blinked, and in a moment, Harry was back to his normal self.

Albus coughed to let out the chill he felt in his bones. "Another problem is your name. You already introduced yourself as our friend Tom Riddle."

"Ahh, well, it was your fault for asking me my name Albus. Besides, I'm sure ol' Tom will be terribly happy that he shares the name with a drunk Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Albus rubbed his beard. "You either have a deathwish Mr. Riddle, or you are very powerful. Welcome to Hogwarts."

However, Harry did not hear of any of this, as he was asleep on his chair, hugging his Firewhiskey like a newborn child.

Albus let out a full blown laugh at seeing his new DADA teacher in his current state.

'I'm sure this year this year will be very fun indeed."

Harry answered thoughtfully, mumbling about owl treats and Firewhiskey.

The next morning brought a number of surprises on the residents of Hogwarts. Opening his eyes, Harry looked down to see that he was dressed in orange and lime green pajamas with matching socks.

'Did Dobby...violate me again?' He thought in a panic. "Oh wait, I'm in the past.'

'Bugger' Harry said, scratching his head.

Looking around, he saw he was in another room of Hogwarts, with a queen sized bed and a desk, all in all, the room was very bare.

'We'll change that later' Harry said before checking his precious Firewhiskey was still there and got ready for the day.

After a mishap with a talking mirror ('What do you mean it doesn't look as big as before? You don't even know me before!), They were talking about...err... wand size of course.

Harry reached the Great Hall's giant door and prepared himself to make a big entrance to charm all the women with his devilishly handsome looks and charm.

Using both hands, he slammed his palms on the door, opening them with a bang.

"It is I, Tom Riddle, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts...teacher?" Harry looked around in confusion, seeing no students in the tables, however looking up, the head table was full of teachers that looked at him like, well, like an idiot.

"Ahh damn. What time is it?" He said, walking up to the teachers, who remained quiet as they watched him sit on an empty seat next to Minerva Mcgonnagal and Filius Flitwick.

Horace Slughorn, the resident Potions Professor was the first to ask a question. "Who the hell are you?" It was a very thought out question.

"Didn't you just hear me?" Harry said, chewing on some meat pie "I'm Tom Riddle!" Unfortunately, his words also carried some unfinished meat pie that traveled towards Horace's face.

"He is the new Defense Againts the Dark Arts teacher Horace." Albus said, before food got into his favorite purple robes.

"But Albus! He barely looks like he graduated Hogwarts!" Minerva said, her eyes glancing over to Harry, who was currently trying to get out some meat pie that was stuck in his teeth.

"Nice to meet ya, name is Riddle, Tom Riddle" Harry said, as he tried to free the pie with his Firewhiskey

"Minerva, I assure you, he is highly qualified." Albus smiled, flicking his wand at Harry, who was choking at a combination of meat pie and Firewhiskey.

Harry, in the corner of his eye, saw Mcgonagall eye him with distaste. 'Some things never change.'

Harry, regaining his composure, decided to see who was teaching in the past. Looking around, he saw Minerva Mcgonnagal, looking much younger than in the present, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Horace Slughorn, who seemed to be teaching their usual subjects. However, he was surprised to see 2 unknown female professors on the far ends of the table. "Albus, who are they?" Harry whispered.

"Ahh, one is Professor Arwen Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, I believe she has a younger sister" Albus said pointing towards a purple haired witch who looked about 20 years of age, and had a slim figure, whose curiously red eyes was currently trained

on himself. Harry thought, in a manner of speaking, that she was, very much indeed, hot.

"The other is Aurora Sinistra, the astronomy professor." Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. That was Professor Sinistra? He looked towards the black haired witch who was currently in discussion with Pomona and Harry smiled. 'This will be indeed be a very fun year.' Knowing this, Harry let out an evil laugh, than ended with every teacher, except for Dumbledore, once again, looking at him like he was an idiot.

Soon after, the students came in to the Hall, some looking bleary eyed, and some looking excited for classes to come. However, most, if not all of the students stared at him, wondering what he was doing in front of the Head Table. Harry however remained oblivious, sipping Firewhiskey while Mcgonnagal berated him for drinking in front of students.

Soon after, he saw the Marauders enter through the front hall, joking and laughing, and he caught James eye. James stared at him in confusion and surprise before Harry smiled and James turned away, still glancing at Harry now and again. Right behind them was Lily Evans, seeing her, walking with her 2 friends brought Harry to silence before he took another swig of Firewhiskey. One of her friends, 'Looks like a Longbottom' soon alerted Lily of where he was, and they had a pseudo staring contest in front of each other before her other friend said something strange to make Lily blush and turn away. All in all, it was one very weird moment.

Soon, every student was situated and Dumbledore called everyone to attention.

"Students, I am sure you are familiar with our current situation regarding our Defense Againts the Dark Arts teacher. However, I am pleased to welcome you to your new DADA teacher, Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore waved his hand over to Harry's direction and seeing that it was his cue to stand, Harry stood, and was met with a decent amount of applause.

'Time for classes to start' Harry said, leaning on the back of his chair, letting out a groan as an empty Firewhiskey bottle met his lips.

AN: Meh, so, this is longer than my first 2 chapters combined. So, that's cool.

Thoughts, Comments?

Review please.

Chapter: 4

AN: Owl Treats and Firewhisky Chapter 4.

Right, been reading my cough work, and it needs work, a lot of work. Meh, here's hoping that experience makes my fiction better eh?

Also, I'm updating twice in one day. Heh-heh. Though they are short chapters.

Cheers.

'Hell, now I know why Mcgonnagal is so pissy all the time' Harry, or Tom Riddle said as he leaned back on the desk in front of the classroom in his break. Sipping his newly refilled Firewhisky bottle, he wondered what he was going to do with the 7th years in the next class. 'Hmm...for the first years, I just told them to read...they were pretty happy about that.' Harry Potter, while a worthy teacher, was utterly, like every other human, lazy. And drunk. Both those qualities did not help his teaching skills at all. The students however, now dubbed this period 'Free' and had decided to spend the period catching up on old times. Harry Potter didn't mind. All he wanted was his Firewhiskey.

However, the 7th years might be a problem. 'I might actually have to do something!' With this thought, Harry gasped. 'Damn, maybe I can pull a Lockhart and make them take a test about random stuff.' However, while pondering these thoughts, class had started. Surprised by the flood of students entering his classroom, Harry, fell forward in his chair, almost dropping his Firewhiskey.

With a surprised yell, and instinct of a honed Seeker, he reached forward and quickly hugged the Firewhiskey to himself.

The first sight the 7th years saw of their teacher was Harry hugging his Firewhiskey...It was not a very good impression.

"Hell? We have an alcoholic as a teacher?" Remus Lupin said to his friends as they watched Mr. Riddle compose himself and sat down. Finding seat near the back, the Marauders sat where their new professor couldn't see them clearly.

Watching their teacher taking a swig of Firewhiskey, James said to his friends, "Dumbledore actually made him as our teacher?"

"I have no clue mate, maybe he didn't know he was an alcoholic?" Sirius repled, his dark locks covering his eyes.

"Dumbledore won't hire someone that's an alcholic!" Peter whispered

"I have to agree with Peter, I mean, doesn't Dumbledore interview his teachers or something?" Remus said to them.

"He just came last night! I think Dumbledore is really desperate, maybe he just hired him on the spot." Sirius said.

Harry cleared his throat, Firewhiskey still in hand. Scanning the room, he realized the class was of 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. 'House rivalry, this will be fun.'

"Right, class, my name is Tom Riddle, your new DADA teacher. Just call me Tom or something, Mr. Riddle makes me sound old."

'And saying Tom should piss ol' Voldemort off' He thought with a grin.

"Right, you over there, err...Remus, what have you gone over so far?" Harry said, pointing to the sandy haired teen.

"Well sir, we studied dementors, vampires and dark arts theory last year."

Harry nodded. "Right then, review." And with that, he leaned back on his chair, took out his alcohol and drank.

Remus looked astounded. "Is that it sir?"

Harry stared at him for a while before shrugging "Well...yeah. Come on then! Review!"

Remus sat down, still in disbelief. While Remus has had some unable teachers, this Tom Riddle seemed the worst of all. "Messrs. Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail" He whispered to his friends. "I believe we have to prank this incompetent professor." The Marauders were in disbelief. "Did...Moony just say he wanted to prank someone?" Sirius said, his eyes as large as galleons. "This is history in the making!" James whispered, as Remus looked sheepish.

"Come on guys, I don't know how Dumbledore hired him, but we need to get a better teacher! I mean, it is our last year."

"Figures his reason is academical" Said Peter, and James and Sirius had to agree.

"Well then Moony, what's your plan?" James said, and Moony caught a glint in his eye that could rival even Dumbledore himself.

"This is what we'll do..." The Marauders soon bent down on their desks and their prank ensued.

'Now what?' Harry thought. 'This is getting terribly boring.'

Looking at his students, he saw them either talking to friends, or just making sure they have something to do. Lying back down, Harry stared at the dark ceiling above him, imagining about being in a room with Aurora and Arwen, and an infinite amount of Firewhiskey. 'That would be bliss' He thought, a perverted laugh escaping his mouth, effectively creeping out 99.9 percent of his students. The only one who wasnt' creeped out was Lucius Malfoy, and everyone knew he was gay...and liked bondage. They were making bet pools already of who Lucius would serve when he was older.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ri- I mean, Tom. aren't we going to do something?" An irate Lily said, her patience having run out.

'But, dear, you are doing something!" Harry replied, still occupied by his own thoughts.

"No, we're not! You're a professor! You're supposed to teach for Pete's sake!"

"No, see, I'm a professor! That means I'm supposed to...uhh... profess!"

As soon as Harry said this, he reached for his Firewhiskey to find that it wasn't there. Immediately, Harry panicked. He stood up and looked around himself, wondering how he lost his beloved alcohol. "Where is it?" He said to himself, as he was checking the most ridiculous of places, from under his desk to under his shirt. The latter gave every girl, and Lucius Malfoy a strawberry blush.

"Looking for this professor?" James said teasingly, his wand out and the bottle of Firewhiskey floating above him.

"Wait, what are you doing? The alcohol has hurt no one!" He said, reaching a hand to his beloved.

Soon, Sirius Black came into view. "Incendio!" Immediately, a small circle of flame erupted from his wand.

"Don't do something you'll regret!" Harry said, stepping towards the alcohol, suddenly, ropes shot out from nowhere, quickly grabbing his ankles and wrists. The ropes seemed to have a charm on them as his robes turned a neon orange and his hair a yellowish-green. However, the ordeal was not over yet as the ropes suddenly snapped up, and with a painful "Ouch" Harry, slammed into the ceiling, back first. Apparently,it was still not yet over and Remus Lupin was directly under him. Muttering a spell, Remus pointed his wand at his chest. Immediately looking down, Harry saw the words 'I need to go to an AA meeting' in a plethora of colors in his chest.

"Here's your Firewhiskey" Remus said and dropped the bottle right below him, definitely unable to reach. "The charm will wear off in a couple of hours."

Soon, the class started laughing uncontrollably, their laughter carrying to the dark recesses of Hogwarts as their new DADA teacher was tied up, in a rainbow of colors. Lily for once, thought that the prank was well deserved, which gave James an uncontrollable amount of pride. The class soon ended and they left, still laughing as the only ones left in the room was Harry Potter and his Firewhiskey.

Harry just looked at the drink. It was temtping him, he knew it.

The Firewhiskey was calling him out, calling his name.

Grunting, Harry tried to free himself from the restraints, however, it seemed Remus knew how to make good restraints as he could not move an inch.

Harry could still hear the alcohol's call though, and resorted to trying to suck the Firewhiskey out of it's bottle through his mouth.

Surprisingly, that also didn't work.

"Did you see his face?" Peter said to his friends in the Great Hall as they were currently discussing their new prank on Mr. Riddle.

"I can't believe he fell for it! Those were only first year charms!" Remus said in disbelief. " He really is a horrible professor! Probably a horrible wizard!"

They broke out in laughter once more, as they replayed the image of their professor trying to get his alcohol.

"The best part, is that when he finally does get free, he'll find out that, I emptied that Firewhiskey bottle of his" said James

"He'll probably quit in a couple of days"

"I'm surprised if he doesn't quit now!"

"Besides, if he doesn't quit, we can always tell DUmbledore about his horrible teaching."

"Messrs. Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail, I would say that was a prank well planned" James said, grinning to his friends.

"Prongs, did you see Lily? Even she thought that our professor deserved it." Sirius said

"See gentlemen? I'm telling you, I will have Lily Evans as my girlfriend before the end of the year."

Lily Evans, having heard of their conversation, soon walked up to James.

"In your dreams Potter. It was a good prank, but I doubt it'll make me go out with you." She said, passing right by him, into the opposite bench.

"Well, it might not be the prank, but maybe my devilishly handsome looks?" James said, calling out after her.

"Dream on Potter!"

"Padfoot, how many times has dear Prongs been rejected?"

"Well, Moony, including now, that makes it 742 times, since first year." Sirius said, faking a look of deep thought.

"Shut up Sirius, I doubt you can even count that high." James remarked, annoyed that he was rejected once more.

They soon heard a large bang and turning their heads, they saw their DADA teacher, walking into the great hall, in all of his tie-die glory. Stifling their laughter, they watched him walk with him empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

The students, now knowing of the prank that took place, thanks to the hogwarts rumor mill, broke out in quiet giggles as Mr. Riddle sat himself next to Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal.

After an eternity of silence, Dumbledore was the first to say something.

"Very nice change of clothing Tom, I prefer the pink and purple combination myself however"

The Marauders couldn't believe their ears.

Harry walked with a flourish, the 'I need to go to an AA meeting' still flashing on his chest.

"Ahh, well, I was thinking to myself this afternoon, it's getting dark out, what if some student is wandering the halls in the dark and can't see where they're going? Then I decided to wear bright colors to guide them." Harry explained

Another round of silence.

"Very good idea Tom." Dumbledore said before getting back to his food.

"Indeed" Harry said, before having the elves refill his bottle.

While the students of Hogwarts all agree that they have seen many strange things at Hogwarts, that night would be forever imprinted on their heads.

AN: Righty-o. Right, so, if you, my readers have complaints, please review, flame me if you want.

I can accept criticism, I think. :P

Besides, it'll help my writing improve, so basically, flame, complain about my writing or what-not.

It'll only help.

Chapter: 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

And Harry does have a reason why his behavior is like that. You just have to keep reading then.

After the 'incident' as they now call it, the Marauders found a new rival in pranking. While Mr. Riddle, or Tom fell for every prank, he took it all in stride, not even paying attention to the danger that befell him every night. And if there was anything that pissed James Potter off, it was not getting attention for his 'work'.

As usual, the class was once again, doing nothing. James was sure that if someone told Mcgonnagal what they were doing, or in this case not doing, that Tom Riddle would be fired. However, no one wanted the DADA teacher to be gone, and with it, their only Free Period. And as usual, the Marauders were huddled under their desks, a new prank starting to turn in place.

"It's no use mate." Sirius said, putting on a dramatic pose. "Whatever we do, he just ignores it! Either he's bloody crazy or just insane!"

"That's the same thing Sirius" Remus said, shaking his head.

"Come on mates! We can't stop now! What will they think if the Marauders quit pranking someone? It's not good for our reputation!" James said in a annoyed tone, once again ruffling his hair to make it look like he just got off his broom.

"We've tried everything James...even putting him only on his ruddy underwear. And if i wasn't wrong, that just made all the girls, and Lucius Malfoy to blush. He didn't even care! I swear, I even saw Professor Sinistra blush." Peter said, his squeaky voice whispering to his friends.

"We just need to make this one better then!" James said, his mind already working out a new way to prank their professor.

However, their planning was cut short as classses ended, and the students began getting out of their seats.

As the Marauders got out of their seats, they passed their professor who was currently sleeping on his desk, unaware of their plans.

"Wait a minute..." James said outside of the classroom. "Remus, is that boggart still in that chest?" James had a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah..." Remus said, unsure of where James was going with his idea.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sirius remarked, as they walked to Transfiguration.

"I believe gentlemen, that this prank will be better than all the others we've inflicted on dear 'ol Tom."

"Oh Aurora, you can't touch me there..." Harry Potter mumbled, still sleeping, with class already ending hours ago. "Well, if you realy want to..." With that statement, he let out a perverted chuckle.

Unknown to Harry however was that an irate and now thouroughly embarassed Aurora Sinistra was standing a few feet away from where Harry was sleeping. Aurora, tasked with waking up the young wizard for dinner had a furious blush on her face as Harry continued his dream about the Astronomy teacher. Aurora, her hands on her hips had enough. With a rising hand, she roughly slapped Harry Potter on his right cheek, a resounding slap echoing through the empty room.

"Aurora, you don't have to be so rough.." Harry said, still completely and utterly asleep. The slap only making him turn the other cheek.

People would say that Aurora was a very nice professor and had patience as large as the ocean. However, she too, had her limits. And right now, Tom Riddle had made her go up up and beyond on her current patience.

"Tom Riddle!" She yelled in a mix of embarassment and anger as she raised her other hand and slapped Harry's other cheek.

They say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Whoever said that was a very smart man as Harry Potter jumped out of his seat in pain, hitting his knee on his mahogany desk and his head slamming backwards into the nearest wall.

Aurora looked at the damage, her cheeks still a pale pink.

Harry let out a groan, not knowing whether his head, cheeks or knees hurt the most. "Ow." He said, with an intelligence of a 18 year old individual. Hunched over in pain, he leaned forward, his head landing on something soft. 'Rather like a pillow!' Harry thought, still delirious.

Aurora looked down at the professor, who's body was leaning over his desk, his head into her bosom.

It was like the calm before the storm.

"PERVERT!" Aurora said, pushing Harry off of her chest and moving around his desk, kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

And this time, it wasn't the moon.

Aurora Sinistra, came to the Great Hall, her hair disheveled, a furious red on her face. The students, who knew Aurora first hand knows that she would be in that state for a reason and whispers started , the rumor mill already spinning to wonder who made their Astronomy professor react in that way. They also wondered of the whereabouts of their new DADA professor.

Soon, the students made the connection.

While the Hogwarts rumor mill has been credited as making some very farfetched theories, in this case, they were right.

As the rumor mill was spinning, the Marauders' prank was soon in the final stages of planning.

"Right, Remus, do you have that projecting spell?" James said, as he feasted on some turkey.

"Yeah, it'll go off as soon as the chest is opened" Remus said, stil unsure of the plan. "This seems a bit harsh James, what if...something goes wrong?"

"Come on Remus, nothing will go wrong! Besides, Dumbeldore is right there." Peter said, his body hunched over some apple pie.

"Moony, Moony, Moony" Sirius said, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Don't you wanna pass your NEWTs with year? With a horrible teacher such as him, that won't happen."

Moony nodded, "Fine. But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming all of you."

The Marauders laughed, their laughter carrying through the hall.

"We wouldn't have it any other way Remus."

As the Marauders were planning, the doors to the Great Hall once again opened with a bang. ("That's been happening a lot lately" Moony said)

In walked Tom Riddle, his hair also disheveled, his expression wincing in pain. However, what caught most people attention was the 2 rosy handprints on both of his cheeks.

Aurora, in the head table immediately blushed and turned away, catching the attention of many students, wondering what was going on.

Harry walked with a limp, every step seeming to hurt, his feet shuffling towards the empty table.

"Should I even ask?" Mcgonnagal said, a small smirk on her face, very unlike of their Transfiguration professor.

"No, Minerva, you really shouldn't..." Harry said, his tone annoyed as he reached his seat.

Looking around, he groaned once more. "Dammit, where did my Firewhiskey go..."

AN: Yar. This is kind of like a filler chapter, methinks.

Tha Marauders prank will come soon.

Also, this chapter is shorter than the others mostly because I felt like I should end it here. I'll have the next update by the end of the day

Heh-heh, good thing it's summer eh?

-Artemis

Chapter: 6

AN: Right, I want this chapter to be ATLEAST 3000 words. Also, sweet! Over 1000 views. Glad to know my story is being looked at...

Must...do it.

Harry Potter was back in the hospital wing.

After being assaulted by Aurora Sinistra, Harry immediately got himself checked out.

After finding his Firewhiskey of course. Gladly, all the damage that Aurora did to Harry was reversible. However, seeing as Harry needed a break being attacked by students and teachers alike, Madam Pomfrey declared that he stay in the hospital wing until things get checked out.

It was all well and good of course, seeing that he won't get attacked anytime soon, but the matron bans alcohol in her hospital wing. Harry spent many hours whini- err, I mean, convincing Madam Pomfrey that such a decision would be inadvisable.

Apparently, she was used to patients whini- convincing to her that it did not have any effect.

Harry could not go a day without his alcohol. And so his plan commenced, it was a dubious plan, a plan that would take skill and probably would land him in hell if he failed. His plan...to get out of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey watches her patients like a hawk, and he needed a clever plan in order to get out of her view.

Harry looked around the wing, seeing the matron looking on another patient, and dressed with only a pale green hospital gown, he crouched down beside his bed, out of view. Looking to his left, he saw Madam Pomfreys office, and his objective.

His Firewhiskey.

He crawled on all fours, crawling as fast as he can towards the door. Looking back, he saw that she was still occupied with a student. 'Home free!' He thought happily, as he tried the doorknob.

It wouldn't budge.

'...Damn.' Harry jiggled the doorknob, jumping up and down as he tried to open the door. If you've ever shook a doorknob, you would know it makes a fair bit of noise. A noise that alerted his captor.

"Mr Riddle!" She said, her hands on her hips. "What are you doing? No alcohol!"

'Damn...again.' He turned around, his back to the doorknob. "Well hello there Madam! A nice day is it not?" He smiled, the hand behind him still trying to open the door. "Mr. Riddle, get back to bed!" The door still wouldn't budge.

"Mr. Riddle!"

"But...madam, don't you recommend that I need to uhh...get some excercise! Right! Excercise!" He said, thinking for a moment.

Then she took out her wand. "Bed. Now."

Harry gulped. 'Damn, should I get my Firewhiskey and get caught? Or run?...damn it.'

She advanced on him, her wand held high. "Tom..." she said her voice demanding, dangerous.

He ran to the exit, his hospital gown waving behind him, "I'm sorry Firewhiskey! I'll come back later!" He yelled as he ran for the hall. A stray spell of yellow color shot from behind him and grazed his right shoulder. Turning right at the nearest corridor, he found that he couldn't move his right arm. He also found that he was once again face to face (Luckily it wasn't face to breast) with the lovely Aurora Sinistra. He gulped again.

'Trapped between two women? Normally I would be happy!' He thought, seeing Madam Pomfrey behind him, catching up.

Trying to catch his breath, "Lovely day, isn't it Aurora?" He said, trying to grin.

"Mr. Ridd-" She said, before covering her eyes, a shade of red he's never seen before on her cheeks.

"Eh?" He said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your...your clothes..." Aurora squeaked, her blush getting darker.

"My clothes?" He pondered for a while before looking down at what he was wearing.

Or...what he was not wearing.

It appeared that he was stark naked.

"Well, wonder how this happened" he said, putting his finger to his chin. Turning around, he saw the loose pale green gown on the floor, lying next to Madam Pomfrey who also had a blush on her cheeks.

"..Pu-pu-pu-put on some clothing!" Aurora yelled, the blush now rushing towards her neck.

'This is the perfect oppurtunity!' He thought with a wry grin before grabbing Aurora like a groom would grab his new wife.

"Pu-pu-pu-put me down!" She stuttered as she took her hand off her eyes for a moment before her blush once again worsened and she covered her eyes once more.

"See you later Madam Pomfrey! I'll come back for the Firewhiskey later!" He said behind him and grabbed Aurora tighter and ran to the end of the hall. He ran, passing students who looked looked at the duo in shock, and some with silent disbelief as they ran through Hogwarts, making students run into walls as they watched the scene of their DADA professor naked with their Astronomy professor running through the halls of Hogwarts. As they ran, Harry distinctly saw Mcgonagall choke on something, heard Dumbledore laugh at his expense and Lucius Malfoy say , quote "I'd love to be on those arms of his" in a high pitch voice.

He would rather forget that memory.

Because of the sudden embarassment, Aurora could ony hide herself on Harry's chest as she burrowed deeper down as she heard the effect of what was happening. Harry rather liked what she doing, but I'm sure that his blood passing through a certain part of his anatomy would rather be a bad idea when naked in a public place, so Harry tried to err...calm down.

Passing the Marauders, Harry chanced a look at their expressions and saw all four of them with their mouths open, unbelieveing of what they just saw.

'Maybe they're in shock?' Harry thought as they finally reached his destination, his quarters, hidden by a portrait of a mermaid that was currently appreciating what she saw.

Then Harry realized that he did not know the password to his own quarters. 'That's bad' He thought, trying to figure out how to get in.

Letting down Aurora on the floor, who, by the way was still stuttering, he tried to convince the mermaid of his current predicament.

"Ello there." He said, grinning.

"Well...Hello..." The portrait said in a sultry voice, her eyes still on Harry.

"Would you mind letting me in?"

"Mmmm, but if I let you in, I won't get such a nice view..."

Harry scratched his head. "That is true."

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Albus Dumbledore soon appeared, Minerva Mcgonnagal in tow.

"Hey there Albus! Know what the password is?" He said grinning.

"Oh dear Lord..." Minerva said in a hoarse tone before fainting, a blush on her face.

Harry stared at her for a moment before shrugging. "Right, password?"

"Ahh, password is Expecto Patronum" Albus said, chuckling at the event.

The portrait opened with a whine, as her view was obscured.

"Would you tell me why you brought Aurora with you Mr. Riddle?" Albus' twinkle still active.

Harry chuckled. "No reason Albus, besides, I'm sure she liked the experience" He said glancing at Aurora, her hands still covering her eyes.

Albus laughed, "I'll be seeing you Mr. Riddle" Before casting a leviation spell on Mcgonnagal and leaving.

"So..." Harry said teasingly "Wanna come in Aurora? Deed is almost halfway done. I'm already dressed the part." He wiggled his eyebrows.

He waited, and watched her roughly shake her head.

He walked up close to her, putting his lips next to her ear. His breath tickled her earlobe as she involuntary shuddered.

"I know you were peeking..." He whispered to her, and her blush intendified, and she gave a soft exhale of breath.

He stepped back, examining her, before stepping into the portrait door. He grinned "Well, later!'

The portrait door closed behind him and Aurora was left in the empty hall.

If Aurora was being honest she would say that she was peeking, quite liked the view and definitely liked the feeling of Tom holdinger her close to his toned body.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for her, she was not a honest person. So she left, denying her growing crush, wiping some drool left on her face and having the blush still on her face.

After putting on his clothes, Harry walked to the Great Hall, whistling a cheery tune, ignoring the students who still stared at him with disbelief in their faces.

Stepping in the Great Hall, he realized that no students were there yet. However, the teachers were. Looking up at Aurora, who looked dumbfounded a piece of meat frozen on her lips as he stared at him in embarassment. He smiled and winked at her.

"Ello gentlemen...ladies." He walked to the empty seat next to Aurora, as she desperately tried to keep busy as she ate.

"So, Aurora...anything interesting happen lately?" He smiled, this was fun.

She shook her head, staring straight ahead of her. "Nothing." She said, in the most steady tone she could muster.

She coughed. "Nothing" She repeated.

"Ahh, I see" He leaned back on his chair and reached for his Firewhiskey bottle to remember that Madam Pomfrey still had it in her possession. He cursed under his breath. 'That would be hard to get...and the elves said I drank all their Firewhiskey...damn, I'm in a bit of a predicament then.'

"Hey, Minerva, are you alright? You fainted." He asked the Transfiguration professor who looked a bit embarassed. "I'm fine Mr. Riddle, nothing of consequence."

While the conversation was going on, the teachers who did not know of what happened between Tom and his...nakedness looked in confusion.

"You fainted Minerva?" Pomona Sprout said beside her "What in the world happened to make you faint?"

Mcgonnagal cleared her throat "Nothing Pomona, it was...stress! Yes, stress!"

"Well, actually Pomona" Harry started "Mcgonnagal fainted becau-"

His sentence was cut off as the students came rushing in the Great Hall. As soon as they saw Aurora and Tom, they soon broke out in whispers and chuckles and stares as once more, the Hogwarts rumor mill worked fast.

Mcgonnagal sighed in relief, she of course did not want her colleauges to know that she fainted because of a very naked Tom Riddle.

Besides, it would be very bad if they found out that she enjoyed the sight.

James Potter's head was reeling. He couldn't believe it. He just saw his DADA professor in ways that he would rather not see a professor. Unless it was professor Sinistra or Vector. They were hot.

The Marauders walked in silence, which happened on very rare occations as they wondered if what they saw was a dream or reality.

"Did you guys see what I just saw?" Peter said, his voice lowered.

"I...I don't want to remember..." Remus said, his tone subdued as he deperately tried to get rid of the memory.

"I need a hug..." Sirius said and reached for James. James immediately pushed him away. "That was the weirdest thing I have ever saw."

"That's why we have to prank him!" James said "We can't have them corrupting innocent children!"

"Right then, we'll do the prank at dinner, tonight, in the Great Hall." Sirius said.

"Is everything ready? The boggart and all?"

"Yeah"

James mind quickly reverted back to the incident.

"Do...do you think Lily saw?" James wondered...'The only naked bloke she should see is myself...' He thought dreamily.

"Saw what?" Said Lily Potter as she passed by with Evelyn and Alice.

"I...I don't think you want to know Lily..." James said, his expression honest, which Lily immediately noticed.

"What did you all see?"

"Mr. Riddle was running naked with Ms. Sinistra!" Peter said, unable to hold in what he saw.

"Peter! Shut up!" said James "I don't want to remember!"

Lily looked astounded.."You...you saw what? Mr. Riddle and Ms. Sinistra was running naked?"

"No, it was just actually Mr. Riddle, he was carrying Ms. Sinistra, who by the way, still looks hot." Sirius said.

All was silent for a few minutes.

Evelyn was the first to say anything. "How did I miss this?"

"Evelyn!" They said in unison.

"Right, what to do now...what to do...what to do..." Harry mumbled, bored out of his mind, his Firewhiskey still lost.

The students had all settled in the Great Hall now and their chatter filled the hall. Glancing at Aurora, most of their conversation was about him...running naked. Strangely, he felt proud.

A gasp was soon heard through the hall as a large chest levitated right in front of where Harry was sitting. The chest floated directly on top of where he was eating and fell, making all silverware clatter on the Head Table.

Quirking an eyebrow, Harry took a look at the chest and found a note. Unfolding it, it read: 'To Tom Riddle, Best Teacher Ever!'

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, then with the maturity of an eighteen year old he clapped his hands together. "Ooh...present!"

The teachers just stared at him blankly.

Turning the chest around, he unlocked the latch and opened it, to find...nothing?

"Eh? Crappy present!" He said, confused.

Suddenly, a large screen of white came from nowhere and hung behind him, the size of the whole wall.

Then finally, in the screen, came Harry Potter's true fear.

AN: Here's a hint, it's not a dementor. :P

Basically, the prank was a boggart in the chest and with a spell, the fear projected itself into the large screen. I don't even know if that's possible...

But hey! It's magic! Oh yes, do you want Harry to get together with Professor Sinistra or Vector? Or do you want him to be all alooooone?

BTW, I didn't make 3000 words...this is only like 2200.

Chapter: 7

AN: Right, if I finish before midnight, that means I updated 3 times in one day.

I have no life.

Also, this chapter is a bit gruesome, that's why I'm upping the rating. I assure you, this is the only chapter that will be so dark in this story.

It needed a good twist. :P

Flashback

The feeling wouldn't escape me, the sense of foreboding, of suspense, as we raced through the dark halls of Malfoy castle, the portraits seeming to laugh, laugh as we raced in panic, looking for her. Looking for the third of our trio, the brains behind our adventures. Dark thoughts kept invading into my mind that even my power of Occlumency could not stop.

'What if she's hurt?'

'What if she's being tortured?'

'Is she being cursed?'

'Is she already dead'

I shook my head. It wouldn't do for such negative thoughts. We kept passing the same dark halls, our eyes scanning each room, even for a hint, a scent of her, to no avail. "Where is she?" I turned my head to my partner, his fiery red hair, whipping around the room, looking for a sign...any sign. "She's around here somehwere.." I heard myself say, my voice tried to be determined, full of bravery, but instead filled with unsureness, of lost hope.

We were searching for atleast an hour now, and she dissappeared atleast 6 hours before.

Was I beginning to lose hope?

Did I already accept the fact that Hermione Granger was dead?

"No!" I said outloud. "No! She's here! Somehwere!" I tried to reassure myself and opened my magical senses, and once more tried to rack a signal of her magic, of our dear friend.

"Nothing..." I whispered. "I can't find her.."

"Try again Harry! Try again!"

Desperately, I tried, I tried once more, to reach for anything, anything...

There! A signal! Albeit a weak one, but a signal nonetheless.

Hope ignited in my body like an inferno as I turned to direction of where I sensed her.

And I ran, I ran like my life depended on it, as her life depended on it, my senses on full alert, running at breakneck speed towards her location.

I felt her signal getting stronger, the signal calling me, calling me.

'She's alive!' In that time, I smiled, I smiled a real smile. Our friend was alive, we could once more spend days in the Burrow, studying in dear old Hogwarts and talking, just talking.

"She's alive!" I yelled, my smile reaching to the ends of the earth, and glanced a look around to see Ron filled with the same happiness.

Her signal was growing stronger, and only a door was blocking my path from happiness.

I ran inside, a grin still on my face, before it shattered as my eyes began to see what inside my mind, my soul, knew all along.

She was tied, a large number of bruises and scraped on her body, her face was bloodstained, unrecognizable with the amount of bruises. Her chest, once a smooth tan was now etched with slashes, with deep lacerations. Death Eaters surrounded her naked and battered body, hinting to the torture that she had gone through.

She was not Hermione anymore.

'We've been waiting for you..." said Lucius Malfoy, his blond hair covering his face, a malicous grin from Lucifer himself on his lips. A sword was in his right hand, and I watched as he held it up to Hermione's body. "Do you want to see the finale?"

I heard her plea, her plea for help, for someone to rescue her, to save her from this hell. "Harry..." she said, barely able to speak, her bruised lips, barely moving.

And then, it was over.

I watched it in slow motion, as Malfoy stood behind her and with a grunt, plunged his sword into her abdomen, slowly, inflicting as much pain as he could muster. I watched in dark fascination as the sword passed through her stomach, crimson staining the blade as it reached the other side of her abdomen.

She did not even let out a cry of pain.

"I think...I'll keep the sword inside her, a souvenir gift if you will" Lucius said, licking the blood that got into his hands.

I watched, still in disbelief.

"Filthy little mudblood." He said, before spitting on her body.

I heard a dark guttural scream of rage.

I soon realized, that the scream belonged to me.

I felt possessed, possessed by vengeance, by the goddess of revenge as I rushed forward, calling Gryffindor's sword with my magic. I rushed forward, screaming a dark roar, the sword held high, feeling no contempt as the enchanted sword cut through their numbers, cut through bone and flesh as a hot knife through butter. Blood sprayed like a geyser into my robes, and I didn't care. Lucius Malfoy was my target.

Their spells had no effect as my magic, uncontrolled, raging, reflected their curses. As I continued the massacre, In the back of my head, I heard them scream, scream and beg for mercy as my sword flashed through the air cutting limbs, dismembering heads.

'Was I losing it?' I thought in wonder, as I ruthlessly severed an arm for it's owner.

'No! This was their fault! All their fault!' I continued my rampage and all that was left was Lucius Malfoy, his face stained by the blood that I spilled, his body frozen as my my raw magic stopped him in his tracks.

"MALFOY!" I savored the look of fear that passed by his face, as I walked, my posture calm. yet my magic the total opposite, incinerating the bodies to ashes around me.

Bowing his head, I saw him get on his knees and bow. 'Pl-please spare me!" I saw him shudder in fear. "It was all for my fam-"

He stopped talking.

I imagine that talking was quite hard with a sword through your throat.

I enjoyed his fear, his ask for mercy as I stared at his body, still alive, and watched him die a slow and painful death.

Suddenly I remembered Hermione, and I turned, my hair covered with blood and grime as I looked for her, to find Ron hugging her corpse, already pale, tears falling onto her body.

"No.." I said as I walked to her, and fell to my knees and saw her, saw her corpse.

My tears started falling before I knew about them.

'The dead are supposed to look peaceful when they die.." I thought grimly, watching as my tears fell to the floor.

I turned my head, unable to look at her body anymore and found a bottle next to me, untainted by blood.

I picked it up, and without even looking at the label, drank it, feeling comfort in the burn as Firewhiskey passed through his throat.

He looked up, and Harry Potter laughed.

He laughed at the unfairness of the world.

He laughed at Fate, at prophecy and justice.

He laughed, to make it easier.

His laughter carried through the halls, a Firewhiskey bottle in his hand.

AN: Right, time to explain something. The memory is seen through his point of view, but it doesn't project his thoughts. So, the students only heard "Malfoy", Not Lucius Malfoy.

Right, I know it's terribly short. Next update, I might just replace this chapter and add more. However, I wanted to know what you all thought about why Harry is acting like he is. He acts like that to cope with Hermione's death.

Makes the random jibes at Lucius Malfoy have a reason doesn't it:P

Tell me what you all think of it.

-Artemis

PS: I officially have no life.

Chapter: 8

AN: Rawr. 2000 views. Sweet. I think this might be my only update today. But I'll make it long. Really long.

Well, I'll try...

Oh also, Fluff ahoy mateys!

Yar!

Harry could feel his hands shaking, uncontrollably, without his consent as the memory played, his eyes glued to the screen. He wanted the memory to stop, but his guilt kept him rooted at the spot as he watched himself race through the halls.

The castle was in silence, their gazes locked towards Harry's fear. Their expressions were grim, some of them in tears as they saw what happened to her, even Lucius Malfoy looked at it in disbelief, his mouth open, not knowing that her murderer was him.

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his gaze, as even he wanted to see the outcome, unshed tears brimming from his eye.

Finally, the memory ended, and all that was left were a few sobs and tears as they watched his past.

"You weren't supposed to see that" Harry whispered, a sad smile on his lips, as he wandlessly summoned his Firewhiskey from the hospital wing. "You weren't supposed to see that" He repeated, looking grim, his eyes vacant.

"Professor, we...we didn't mean to-" James said weakly, words becoming harder to form, a large amount of shame dropped on his shoulders.

Harry let out a mirthless chuckle "It's no one's fault but mine James." He said, before turning around, heading out off the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell" Sirius said, his eyes large "That...damn, we messed up."

Minerva coughed, trying to ease the growing tension in the hall. "P- Prefects! Off to your quarters" She stuttered.

The students left in silent chatter, their thoughts still on the dark memory.

Soon, only the teachers were left in the Great Hall.

"He seemed so..vibrant." Mcgonnagal whispered. "To go through an ordeal like that.." She shook her head.

'Mr. Riddle has been through a lot" Albus said, the twinkle in his eye still missing. "Would...someone here like to talk to Mr. Riddle?"

The teachers were quiet.

"I'll do it." said Aurora Sinistra, as she wiped the trail of tears from her face. "He...well, I think he'll talk to me."

"Of course."

"Albus, what about the Marauders?" Minerva said, suddenly nervous. "While their prank did not go as they planned, they did not mean to harm him. Will, Mr. Riddle do something?"

Albus let out a dry chuckle. "Mr. Riddle is a person to be trusted Minerva. I'm sure that the marauders have already learned their lesson." He nodded sagely.

"I believe you all have a lot to think about. You should all get to bed." The teachers nodded, as they left for their quarters. Aurora however, had another destination in mind.

She didn't know what she was going to say, how she was going to talk to him.

"Hey Tom! I know you've seen your best friend get stabbed with a sword through her stomach! Let's talk!"

She doubted that would work.

While she was thinking, she didn't notice that she was already at where she wanted to be, the mermaid was currently sleeping, which Aurora was glad of.

Remembering the password, she said clearly "Expecto Patronum." The portrait door opened, and the hole it was covering was revealed.

'Right, clam yourself Aurora, this is all good.' She said to herself before climbing into the portrait door.

"Tom, we need to talk." She said, entering his dormitory to find that there was no one there.

"Tom?" She said confused, as she walked further into the room, finding no trace of Tom Riddle.

She suddenly felt a cold breeze run through her body. She shivered. 'Doesn't he keep his window closed around here?'

'The window!' Her eyes opened in panic, as she stared at the open window, the curtains fluttering in the breeze.

'This room is on the 3rd floor!' She immediately ran beside the window and looked down, looking to see if Mr. Riddle was really stupid enough to jump.

She was fully panicked now, "Oh my god!" she said loudly as she saw a black figure in the grass below.

"Tom!" She yelled loudly, a tear pooling in her eye.

"Tom!" She repeated, turning hysterical.

A voice suddenly appeared above her. "Yes?" the voice said and Aurora jumped back in shock.

"You were calling?" The voice said, sounding masculine. Aurora looked up at the smiling face of Tom Riddle, currently robeless, only wearing a grey tee shirt and floating outside the window.

"I..I-" She stuttered weakly. "You thought I jumped didn't you?" Tom said, his eyes twinkling. "Didn't know you cared so much!"

"I don't!" she said, blushing. "I just...didn't want to fetch your corpse!"

"Right", he said chuckling. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"A ride? On that? I...I don't think so..." she said, chuckling as she shook her head.

"Come on!" He said, smiling. "You'll like it!" He held out his hand to her.

Aurora thought that he looked awfully handsome in his position right now, and this was indicated by the current blush on her cold cheeks. "I'm not much for brooms.."

"I won't make you fall.." He said, his hand still reaching out to her.

Aurora thought for a moment and looked at his eyes, which seemed to radiate honesty and honor. With a sigh, she took his hand.

He smiled a charming grin that made Aurora felt like she caught a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

He pulled her behind him. "Grab on tight, yeah?" He said, turning at the giant expense of land that was the ground of Hogwarts.

She nodded, savoring the feeling of warmth she got from his body.

The broom rushed forward and she squealed as the broom tilted downwards in a spiral, with Tom laughing merrily as she grabbed on tight.

She spared a look as the realized that the ground was coming closer and closer, and Tom did not seem to change direction.

"Tom!" she yelled, burying her face into his shoulder as the ground was soon less than 8 feet away.

Then, with the grace of an experienced flyer, they curved upwards, as she felt the tips of the blades of grass softly touch her feet.

"You mind softening your grip a little?" He said chuckling.

"Sorry.." she said softly as she realized that her fingernails were digging into Tom's muscled chest.

She also didn't realize that she was rubbing her hands on them, staring in fascination.

"Well...you just can't wait can you?" He said to her cheekily as she quickly let go and blushed a furious red, turning away. She looked around her and gasped as she realized that was higher than Hogwarts, the stars twinkling merrily above her, the majestic castle in plain view.

"It's beautiful.." she said entranced as she stared at her surroundings and appreciated Hogwarts' beauty.

"Yeah, yeah it is." He said, returning back to his sad smile.

The broom was floating gracefully, and the wind was blowing peacefully into them, promoting a sense of serenity.

"Tom...we need to talk." She said slowly, looking at his reaction.

"About what?" He said, a grin ("A fake grin" She reminded herself) on his face.

"Tom." She said, her voice tough, questioning.

He sighed and looked up at the stars. "I didn't want you all to see that you know."

"Yeah...I know."

"We were in war. And we were still kids. Just teens who were still in school. But we were a big part in the war, they depended on me for support, for help."

Aurora listened silently, as Harry talked, her eyes gazing at his face.

He continued, "The enemy, a dark wizard, wanted me dead. But most of all, he wanted for me to feel pain. He took one of my friends, one of my best friends from me. It was strange really. One minute, we were all happy, talking aboout tests and mean potions professors, and then, she was taken. They called us The Golden Trio you know." Harry said, chuckling at past memories. "We were best of friends, we knew each other since we were eleven and we had all sorts of adventures, and she helped us throught tests and homework. She was the brains of our group."

Harry continued to stare upwards, the smile still on his face. "They were engaged. Ron and Hermione. My friends. Their parents said they were too young, but they wanted to live their life to the fullest, to have no regrets. It was fun for a while. I guess, somewhere along the road, we lost track of the fact that it was war, and that the enemy would do anything, anything to succeed. And so, she was killed. I guess that's when I changed, or developed this sort of crutch of alcohol. Me and my friend, after the war, after everything was finished, we just drank. I guess we stopped caring." He stopped suddenly, turning to Aurora. "It's like a messed up sob story" He said with a wry grin.

Aurora stayed silent. This was a side she had never seen before of him, a side she didn't know how to approach.

"It's getting late!" He said. "Let's get you back." The rest of the brrom ride was in silence even as Aurora got off the broom and lied down to her bed, her thoughts swirling around the enigma of Tom Riddle, and his dark past.

The next day was a strange affair as Tom Riddle entered the Great Hall, late as usual. All conversations immediately ceased. Some students looked at him in fear, quickly averting their eyes. However, most of them stared at him with sympathy bordering on pity. Harry hated pity.

He sighed, before walking straight to the Head Table, never faltering. The teachers greeted him with smiles, though subdued, all except for Dumbledore and Aurora, the former smiling truthfully and the latter just nodding.

Harry guessed the students of Hogwarts did not know much for tact as their more than heard whispers, were all about him.

Harry had enough of it.

He stood up, alerting his fellow professors as they looked at him in confusion, the students following after.

Harry cleared his throat. "Right, I'm sure that many of you are still...affected by my memory." The students looked a bit sheepish at that. "Well, things don't change. I am still the same professor you've all had, the same professor that teaches you."

(Sirius let out a scoff at that before getting slapped in the back of the head.)

"Basically, what I'm saying is, the past is the past, and this is the now. Don't treat me with pity or sympathy. I am still the same Tom Riddle." With that, he sat back down, glancing at their reactions. Most of them nodded thoughtfully as they quickly got off to another conversation. However some, those who feared him, still looked at him in a different light.

"Well, you can't change that..." He said softly.

Minerva spoke to him, in her curt voice. "I"m sorry Mr. Riddle." she said, nodding her head.

'Sorry? Minerva, didn't you just hear me? I mean, that applied to teachers too you know!" He said, exasperated.

She quirked an eyebrow "What are you talking about Mr. Riddle? I'm just sorry that I didn't know you had those type of tastes!" She said with a smirk, as she glanced at his robes.

Quickly looking down, he saw that words were flashing an alternate green and pink on his chest. It read: "I love it it when us blokes get on each other's broomsticks" With the word broomstick highlighted and bolded.

Harry laughed humorously, immediately breaking the growing tension in the room.

"My lord..." The man said, kneeling in the dark chamber, his face barely illuminated by a single blue torch.

"Yesss Luciusss?" A raspy voice said, only his red eyes seen through the darkness.

"I th- thought you would like t- to know...we have a new professor my Lord. In Defense Against the Dark Arts." The man said bowing, some plale blond locks hanging out of his mask.

"How would thisss help me?" Said the voice, the tone growing annoyed.

"He had a memory my lord!"

"A memory? Be quick with your information or I will make sure to punish you." The voice said, quickly growing out of patience.

Lucius Malfoy spoke quickly, afraid of being harmed. "A memory of the professor slaughtering Death Eaters my Lord! As he wanted to rescue a mudblood!" Sweat was puring off of his body.

"Slaughtering Death Eaters?" The voice said, as it slipped out of the shadows to reveal Voldemort, his face ashy, his eyes an evil red.

"He seemed very po- powerful my lord." Lucius said. "He ha- had the Sword of Gry- Gryffindor."

Voldemort growled. "An heir? This complicates matters." He turned to face his servant. "What...what is his name?"

"Name? His name is Tom Riddle my lord."

Voldemort's expression twisted in rage, his eyes turning to slits like a basilisk, his nostrils flaring. "TOM RIDDLE?"

Lucius shook in his position on the floor, scared by Voldemort's rage.

"I will take care of this..." He seethed at once again saying the name. "Tom Riddle"

"And Lucius?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Crucio!"

Lucius screams filled the dark cavern.

AN: Yup, not a lot of humor in this chapter. And finally, the Action/Adventure part of this story will come into effect soon. The Humor will come back, don't worry.

Also, you can't have a stroy without the classic Voldemort tortures some Death Eater scene:P

So, always review eh?

-Artemis

Chapter: 9

AN: Right, I had a whole other Author's Note here, since I started this chapter a couple of weeks ago, and then got extremely lazy. Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews and what not.

Also, for the major plot hole that was uncovered by one of the reviewers: I hate to do this, but since Harry is already acting non-canon, we will accept the fact that Mcgonnagal and Clughorn didn't know Riddle...or do they?

I really don't know.

Cheers.

Life went back to normal, well, as normal as Harry Potter's life is, which, in case you didn't know, is not very normal. While most students remembered his memory, they, fortunately for Harry, put it behind them. Though he was sure, that they had a lot of questions. Harry didn't punish the Marauders, in which they were glad of, though as a fair trade for what they did, they had to get him an infinite amount of Firewhiskey, his bottle magically filling every time it was done. It was a rather complicated charm, and for James' funds, quite expensive, but he barely noticed a dent in his account, which he was glad of. Though he did have to explain to his parents why he was apparently drinking half a gallon of alcohol a day. It was a very strange conversation. Currently, James Potter was moaning about it on their currrent weekend trip at Hogsmead.

"Then, my dad lectured me on how Firewhiskey usually leads teenagers like me to sex! He even taught me a bloody contraceptive charm!" James Potter yelled loudly, his hand dramatically touching his forehead as if greatly hurt.

"A bit loud James?" Remus said, glancing at the stramgers who heard them, most of them students as they backed away.

"I swear, how does he even drink that much Firewhiskey in one day? Doesn't even look that drunk, well, more drunk than his usual self."

"James, I doubt we will ever find out about Tom Riddle, other than his name of course." Sirius said, his footsteps crunching on the new snow. "Besides, it's almost the holidays, I'm sure your parents have already forgiven you."

"Doubt it..." James said moaning.

"I wonder though" Remus said "That red-head called him Harry...and a Malfoy was there!" He continued, deep in thought. "All those Death Eaters too!"

"Remus, let's drop it. I'm sure Tom keeps his secrets for a reason." Peter said wisely, which happened once in a blue moon.

The Marauders stopped walking quickly and stared at Peter astonished. "Did...did you just say something smart?" James said, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shut up!" Peter said crossly as they reached The Three Broomsticks, and opened the door, laughter and chatter entering their ears. They shook the snow off their shoulders and robes, and after wrapping it around their heads that Peter did say something smart, they found an empty table and sat down.

Madam Rosmerta approached them, and Sirius brightened up considerably as he stared at her like a lost puppy. "What would you like boys?" She said cheerily, ignoring Sirius, who it seems was now drooling...like a puppy.

"We'll have four butterbeers." James said, grinning as he handed her the money. She nodded and headed out, Sirius' eyes on her as she walked.

"Sirius" James said, as he stared at his best friend, who was still drooling, the liqiud ooling at the table. "Sirius, you're drooling." Sirius kept staring at Madam Rosmerta, his mouth still gaping open.

"Sirius, quidditch is cancelled!" Remus yelled at his ear, causing Sirius to snap his head at Remus' direction. Which, with his current state coated Remus with his saliva.

"Ruddy hell" Remus said, as he stood up quickly, his robes and face covered by spit. "Damn you Black!"

Sirius stared blankly at him before bursting out in laughter, quickly joined by the other two Marauders as he toppled to the floor, his laughter not stopping, Remus staring at him with disdain.

Soon, the butterbeers were on the table, Madam Rosmerta apparently used to the saliva on the table as she didn't pay no mind to it.

The Marauders sat, as they planned new pranks and schemes, their laughter carrying through the bar.

"Look mate, it's Lily!" Sirius said, pointing to the opening door as Lily Potter entered alone, her flaming red hair bouncing on her shoulders. Sirius saw James about to stand up. "James, you know you'll get turned down" Sirius said, sighing as James just flashed him a grin and got up.

James walked slowly to the front of the room, where Lily sat alone in the counter. "Hey Lily" He said, as he took the seat next to her.

"Potter?" She said surprised, butterbeer in hand. "Where's your posse?"

"Their back there." He said, pointing. "Where's yours?" He said smiling.

Lily almost smiled before catching herself. 'What am I doing?' she thought confused. "Alice is with Frank, as usual, and Evelyn is with another guy she will probably forget the name of." She said, turning to James.

James grinned. "Well, I'm sure you shouldn't be alone. Why won't you join us?"

"Are you trying to be charming Potter?" She said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hey, you said it, not me." James said, his eyes twinkling. "Promise, I won't ask you out."

Lily thought about it. On the other hand, James might ask her out. However, she didn't want to spend a perfectly good Hogsmeade weekend alone. Sighing, she nodded.

If possible, James grinned wider. "Come on then!" She said, grabbing her hand, which Lily was decently surprised of, and what surprised her even more was that she didn't mind.

He led her over to the table and pulled up an empty chair as she sat down. "Hey guys." Lily smiled, brushing hair out of her eyes.

The table was silent, Sirius, Remus and Peter's mouths were gaped open, their expressions covered in shock. "Y- yo- You agreed to go with James? Our currently biggest idiot?" Sirius stared in wonder, his mouth still open.

"I'm not an idiot!" James yelled and slapped the back of Sirius' head. "And close your mouths! You look like idiots!"

"You actually...went with James...on your own...without any help?" Remus said in disbelief. "I expected Sirius to tell us he hated Quidditch before this happened..."

"Oh come on! So, I've said nice things to James before!" Lily said in argument.

The Marauders' jaws hung to the floor once more, including James.

"Did...did you just call me by my first name?" James said, staring at Lily astoundingly. "It's...it's a miracle!" James said dramatically and raised his hands to the roof.

"Maybe...maybe we're dreaming?" Peter whispered to Remus, who was still shaking his head in shock.

"Don't be so dramatic Potter!" Lily said with a faint blush.

James let out a groan. "Damn...I knew it was too good to be true...it's back to Potter again..." He hung his head.

Lily sighed crossly. "You're lucky I'm desperate for any company today." Lily smiled a small smile.

"You know you love us Lily" Sirius said grinning.

"I don't know why you hang out with these idiots Remus." She said, completely ignoring Sirius and James.

Remus chuckled. "Well, someone has to keep them on their leash."

"I resent that!" Two voices said in unison.

Lily laughed and put her put her arm on the table. "Well, Remus is speaking the truth."

Remus turned to face Lily and stifled his laughter.

"Remus?" Lily said confused, a question on her lips.

The rest of the Marauders staredat what Remus was staring out and broke out in hysterical laughter once more, rolling on the floor.

"Remus, what the hel is wrong with them?"

Remus' face was red, his breath iin short gasps as he tried to stop his laughter. "Lo- Look down Lily!" He said before breaking down in laughter.

Confused, Lily looked down at her arm and found that it was covered in a transparent fluid that covered the table and now, her arm. She stared at it, confused for a moment before quickly standing up. "Ugh!" She yelled, her arm now thoroughly covered in Sirius' saliva. "Damn you Potter!" She yelled, her face red before storming out of the bar, muttering a cleaning spell on her robes, the Marauders' laughter trailing after her.

Harry, currently on break and on his way to The Three Broomsticks was currently shoved down to the ground, his Firewhiskey bottle flying away to the hard ground. Yelling in panic, he summoned the bottle to him and hugged it for dear life before seemingly berating it for 'getting away from daddy'.

'No wand?' Lily thought, before shaking her head. "Sorry professor!" Lily said, staring at Harry who was still hugging his Firewhiskey. He got up quickly, brushing off his robes. "It's fine Lily! So...how are you?" He said, swaying, still obviously drunk.

"I'm...err, fine sir." Harry continued to sway back and forth. "Professor...are you rocking your Firewhiskey bottle?"

"What? Of course not!" Harry said, laughing fakely before putting the bottle back in his robes. "What's got you all bothered Ms. Evans?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"That prat Potter decided to pull a prank on me! Involving Black's saliva! And I thought he was finally turning around!" Lily said, fully immersed in her tirade, not noticing that Harry had the bottle out again and was drinking from it, not listening to a word.

"...and that's when I stormed off!' Lily finished. "Are you even listening professor?" She said annoyed.

"Of course dear! Spit and stuff! Right!" Harry said, chuckling.

Lily huffed, annoyed and left to go back to Hogwarts, her thoughts on annoying prats, teachers who don't listen and Black's disgusting saliva.

Harry shrugged at her dissapearance before heading inside. His eyes found the Marauders and he grinned and flamboyantly walked to their table. "Ello there!" He said in greeting, taking a seat.

"Hey Tom." They said in unison. "What are you doing here professor?" James said.

Harry thought for a moment. "Err, academic reasons of course!"

They stared at him blankly. "What's academic in a bar?"

He chuckled weakly, looking at thier disbelieving faces. "Well, you see mates, a bar is..." He tried to find a good excuse. "A bar...well..." He sighed. "Well, I wanted a drink. Just don't tell Mcgonnagal eh? I'm supposed to be in a meeting." He smiled toothily.

They chuckled at their strange professor as Madam Rosmerta came to get his order.

"Hello there..." She said, staring at Harry. "I've never seen you before.."

"Ahh! Madam Romserta, this is Tom Riddle, our DADA professor." Peter said.

Harry's eyebrows raised. 'Madam Rosmerta is still hot...' he thought, letting out a perverted chuckle in his mind. His manner changed completely. "Hello there...Madam Rosmerta is it" He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, looking into her eyes.

She blushed a rosy red and smiled embarassed. "Ju- just call me Rosie..." She said with a stutter.

"Hello there...Rosie.." Harry said her name long and slow, making her blush even more.

"I- I...I need to go...orders...and all." She said, backing away and putting her hands on her cheeks, almost tripping over a stray chair.

"Damn! She didn't get my order!" Harry whined. He looked at the Marauders, who was once again gaping at him.

"That was bloody awesome!" Sirius said in awe. "You're my new hero mate!" He looked torn. "Though I do hate you for stealing Madam Rosmerta from me.."

"He's been pining after her since first year." Remus said, feeling the need to explain.

"She's been ignoring him every year." Peter piped in.

"She hasn't been ignoring me!" Sirius said, indignant. "I could have got her to blush like that!" He crossed his arms.

Harry just sat relaxed, Firewhsikey bottle never lifting from his mouth, grinning with mirth. "Sorry Black, you can't stand up to my charm."

"I do have to agree." James said, nodding.

Sirius immediately got queit, the atmosphere around him darkening. "I thought you were my friends.." He said sullenly, as Harry imagined a dark raincloud above his head.

"Cheer up Mr. Black, your charm will rise eventually, but will never beat mine!" Harry let out a pompous laugh.

Sirius' attitude immediately turned 180 degrees. "I resent that!"

The Marauders once more broke out in laughter.

"By the way, I saw Ms. Evans running out of here, something about a prank or some sort." Harry said, drinking in the cheery atmosphere.

James immediately let out a groan.

"Damn! I thought I made some progress too! It's all damn Snuffle's fault and his slobber." James said, moaning.

"It's not my fault Madam Romserta is so damn hot!"

"You should have just realized she would never even look in your direction!"

"Like Lily you mean!"

"Well...well...you smell like a dog!"

"...Take that back!"

James and Sirius continued their 'argument' each side having much more ridiculous insults than before. "Are they always like this?" Harry said, turning to Remus and Peter.

"Pretty much, yeah." Remus said, chuckling. His voice then took a serious tone. "Professor, I know I"m being too nosy...but, why did...that red head call you Harry?"

'Damn.' Harry thought, his head already thinking of all diferent excuses, his expression never faltering. "Well...you see..." He coughed, looking at Remus' eager face. "It was my name...before." He said, taking another swig.

The Marauders quieted down, this was their chance to get more from their unique professor.

"Before?" James questioned.

Harry's eyes changed for a moment, his green eyes turning cold, and tha Marauders shook their head, imagining it. "In a war, you need to keep your identity hidden. I didn't hide mine enough." His voice was sullen, downtrodden.

"...Sorry professor." Sirius mumbled. "Didn't want you to relieve bad memories."

The table was silent as Harry nodded his head and took yet another swig from his bottle.

"If it makes you feel better Tom, I thought you were a squib the first time I met you!" James said with a cheery grin.

Harry stared at him blankly. "How was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Err...you're not?" James said, laughing weakly at the piercing gaze Tom sent him.

Tom smiled like a fox and put his arm around James' shoulder. "No James, I don't think I am."

"You're not that bad professor!" James said, scratching the back of his head. "You're pretty cool."

Harry immediately let go of James' shoulder and moved his chair back, James looking confused. "James...if you want to tell us something about your..." He coughed. "...Preference of companionship...I won't hold it against you."

James looked confused for a moment before his face took a look of disgust. "What? I'm not...I'm not..." James sputtered, stepping back from his chair.

"A fruitcake?" Sirius supplied, a grin on his face.

"No!"

"Is that why you keep making fun of Snape?" Remus said, a grin also on his face.

"NO!"

James was blushing furiously, his mind now cluttered with thoughts and pictures he would rather not have in his head. Harry was laughing uproariously, his breath trying to keep up.

Then everything changed.

The door to The Three Broomsticks opened with a bang, a ragged man coming in through the door, his breath coming in short gasps.

"They're here." He said in a raspy voice, blood cluttered on the right side of his face. With these 2 words, the bar was covered in pandemonium, shrill screams encompassing the area.

"What the hell?" James said confused, the screams getting louder. Soon, the crowd was upon them and the Marauders were shoved and jostled, each getting pushed into different parts of the bar, struggling to break free.

"James!" Sirius and Remus said, as they saw their friend and professor get dragged onto the back entrance, Peter getting shoved to another side." Remus! Sirius!" James said in the crowd, his hands trying to push away. "Damn it all! Bugger off!" Sirius said in a panic, as he tried to fight over to his best friend, but to no avail. The force of the crowd was too strong and they were left trying to yell at their friend.

Harry was in a stupor, his whole body unknown to him, the man's words echoing throughout his head, bringing out past memories.

"Professor!" James yelled, Tom's body in a shock, unmoving as he stood on the barren street, the snow falling harder now, almost a blizzard. "Tom!" He yelled again, desperately.

Harry was still unmoving, watching his past memories as if a dementor was giving him the kiss. His eyes seemed vacant and full of unshed tears as James shook his shoulders. "Tom! What the hell is wrong with you?" James looked for anything to wake up his professor, but turning around, his eyes widened in shock. They were here. The Dark Lord's followers, their hoods and masks covering their faces as they marched, marched towards Hogsmeade. Then he came. The Dark Lord himself, a hood covering his face, dark powerful magic radiating off his form. James was in shock, just staring at the attackers. Reality had set in. 'Am I going to die?' James thought grimly.

'No!' He shook his head. 'I can make it!' Frantically, he grabbed his professor's shoulders and ran as he fast as he could with the added weight, his professor still frozen. He could hear the screams now, behind him, as bodies slumped into the freshly fallen snow.

He saw the sickly green color of the killing curse in the reflection of the shop windows and he tried to escape faster, adrenaline pumping through his system. 'Where the hell are they?' James thought in desperation, trying to look anywhere for his friends, his view blocked by the amount of people running from their own deaths.

Suddenly, he felt the familiar feeling of a spell rushing at him and dived into the snow, bringind down Harry with him. He turned around quickly and saw a large Death Eater a couple of feet from his position. The Death Eater had his wand out, his posture radiating danger.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater said, and James snapped into action. The rolled out of the way and grabbed his wand from his pocket. The Death Eater laughed a condescending laugh.

"Do you want to die?" He said in a terrible voice, and James didn't respond.

"Avada Kedavra!" He repeated and the killing curse rushed towards James. He ducked, feeling the heat of the spell as it passed through him.

"Stupefy!" He retaliated, but no luck as his enemy stepped out of the way.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!" James said in quick succession but the death eater casted a quick shielding charm.

"Accio shoes!" James said quickly and watched as the death eater was caught in surprise and fell, his head landing with a sick thud on the snow, which, thanks to his large weight, made him unconcious immediately.

James had no time to celebrate as he looked for his fallen professor, still in his stupor.

"Aguamenti!" He said, as a jet of water blasted Tom in the face and he immediately stood, his eyes focusing. "What?...What's going on?" Harry said weakly. "Hermione? Ron?"

"What are you talking about professor? They're attacking Hogsmeade!" James said panicked.

Inside Harry's head, a maelstrom of thought were occuring. 'Why did you kill me?' a pseudo Hermione said, her corpse pale as she blamed Harry for her death.

'You left me to die Harry...' An older Sirius next said, his eyes burning with rage. 'YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!'

'Everyone's dead...' said his parents next, their eyes blank, blaming. 'You killed them. You killed them all. YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

James was surprised as his professor jumped up quickly. "No!" He yelled, immediately on instinct grabbing his forehead. Harry called back his familiar magic from his core as he stood, looking unusually sober.

James saw a change in his usually drunk professor, his eyes seeming to be more alert, more focused. An unexplainable force seemed to encompass him, and James was amazed, as the surprisingly calm magic washed over him.

"Go to Hogwarts James." Harry said slowly.

"What?"

"Go to Hogwarts!" He roared at him, his eyes now filled with determination that James had never seen on his professor.

"But...but" James stuttered. "Professor, what about you?"

"Go!" He yelled, hearing the marching footsteps coming closer.

So James ran, never turning back as his Harry stared at the night sky, watching as the Dark Mark came once again, upon Hogsmeade.

James ran for his life, shrill screams following him as the tried to get past the crowd, following the path to Hogwarts. His feet were growing heavy, as he kept running, sweat running down his face, a wound on his leg previously unnoticed from his duel. Then, James smiled, as Sirius and Remus was ahead of him. "Remus! Sirius!" He yelled and they turned around, their expressions filled with worry.

"James..." Remus said, his expression filled with disdain.

"What's...what's wrong?"

"Lily and Evelyn...they can't find them." Sirius said, his eyes not filled with his usual mirth.

"What? They're not in the castle?" James said, staring at his two friends.

The two Marauders shook their heads.

James cursed, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Bloody hell! Are you sure?"

They nodded their heads solemnly. Then, with a grunt, James turned around, blowing into a sprint, as he rushed back to Hogsmeade, the Dark Mark now glowing brightly on the once peaceful sky.

"James!" Sirius and Remus said, as they ran, following wherever their leader took them.

Harry saw them now, the troops of the dark army, their masks glinting, their faces covered, which made the fight much more easy to fight, in Harry's case. Harry walked slowly towards the now surprised Death Eaters, wondering why a mere teen was standing in their path.

"Move away boy!" A Death Eater said, his wand now out, pointing to Harry's heart.

Harry laughed a mirthless laugh, his laughter pointing to the heavens. "Haven't been called that in ages..." Then, slowly, a red ethereal glow came in front of Harry, it's form turning larger and larger. The Death Eaters stepped back, their wands now at the ready, though their eyes were unseen, Harry could sense the fear his magic instilled on them.

"How many of you are there? 30 I believe?" Almost carefully, he grabbed the red light, and it contoured to his hand, molding, it's edges becoming sharp, until Harry was gripping a sword in his hand, it's crimson blade seeming to shimmer, the ruby encrusted hilt glowing with a sense of power.

"Rutilus Leo" Harry whispered, the Death Eaters still in their stupor. Then, with his magic trailing behind him, Harry rushed towards his enemies, his sword brandished in front of him.

AN: Wee. I think this is the longest chapter. Still not long enough for my taste though. Yeah, Rutilus Leo, not very original. And if you can't figure it out, well, you will probably find out 1 or 2 chapters after. It's not that hard to figure out...

Read and Review s'il vous plait.

:P

Chapter: 10

AN: Rutilus Leo means Shining Leon according to the translator I looked at. Though, Ruthless Lion, like some of you pointed out, does sound way cooler. Damn myself.

Yes, in a way Harry does wake up in this chapter, but don't expect everyone to know his magical ability already. I actually don't know when that will happen as this story is still running across in my head. This is because...you know, I want to make this story lighthearted to a point, where it's not so depressing. But, I'm happy to report that summer school is finally over! Yes! But I have to wake up at 5 AM tomorrow to go to Tampa...so...still have to wake up quite early. So, I probably won't finish this until late Saturday or early Sunday. So this AN will probably be in the past again. And late.

Damn.

Cheers.

James's thoughts were panicked, depressing thoughts of murder and bloodshed running through his mind. 'Where are they? Where are they?" His jumpled thoughts proclaimed, his ears blocking out the shrill screams and curses.

"James! Wait up damn it!" sirius said from behind him, Remus not far behind. "Damn it mate!" He said sharply as Sirius stumbled from a tangled root, muttering a few choice words James's mother would probably not want to hear. However, James kept moving, his eyes determined, yet his mind in a haze. All that was on his mind was Lily, and there was nothing stopping him from finding his love.

'Wait? Love?' James said, stopping abruptly, the two Marauders behind him bumping into his robes. 'Do I love Lily?" He muttered to himself.

"Shit!" James said, shaking his head. "This isn't the damn time!" And James continued, the three sets of footprints branching off into a different path, the Dark Mark still glowing brightly above them.

Remus looked around, his sharp, yet scared eyes trying to sense for Lily or Evelyn, or for any upcoming Death Eater.

Soon, all three of them heard groans and spells being cast, and their heads snapped to look at the sound, faint lights coming from the distance. "Lily!" James breathed out, before once again breaking into a dead sprint, Remus and Sirius panting from behind him. James's feet began to grow heavy as his adrenaline ran out, however, he continued on, the sounds and sights growing closer, ever closer.

Finally, they broke out into a clearing, and crouching, tried to find a better sight.

Lily however, was not in front of them. "What the..." Sirius said confused. "Professor?"

Harry felt connected with his magic once more, as the Shining Lion of Godric Gryffindor was once again in his trained hands, flashing through the snow. His magic was pouring out in waves as the Death Eaters stepped back in fear, until a brave soul stapped forward, directly into Harry's path. "Avada Keda-" The Death Eater didn't get to finish, as with two slices, his arms were cut cleanly off, and he fell, his blood mixing into the white powder of snow.

The Death Eaters awakened from their stupor, seeing one of their men taken down, and the fight began.

The Death Eaters surrounded his form in a relaxed circle, as Harry held the blade with two hands, his left foot bent slightly forward, his posture conveying relaxation. "Stupefy!" A spell shot out from behind him, three more joining it as it headed towards Harry. Harry immediately rushed towards the spells, his sword held aloft, and with a horizontal slash, cut the spells apart, the pommel of the blade growing brightly as the spells struck.

"What the fu-" A Death Eater said amazed, before Harry ruthlessly plunged the blade into his abdomen, the blood unseen through the crimson blade. He wrenched it through and pulled it out as a dagger came above him. Harry grabbed the now dead body and pulled it in front of him, the dagger plunging into the corpse. Harry kicked his attacker, and he fell to the snow, the body on top of him.

Two more spells came from his left and right, and Harry rolled out of the way, slicing the foot of an unlucky Death Eater as he rolled past, his screams filling his ears. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A voice yelled out, and the familiar spell joined the fray. Harry, with an unfamiliar smirk stabbed through the spell, effectively getting rid of it, the ruby in the pommel now glowing a luminescent red.

Then, with tremendous agility, he sprinted and reached his attacker's position, and with his lithe form, spun, the centrifugal force acting against the blade as he brought it up, cleaving the man in half. With another spin, he decapitated the Death Eater next to him, showering the once pure snow with tainted blood. Harry dodged and absorbed each spell that came his way, as he danced a dealy dance through the clearing, killing all that stood in his way. Harry whipped his hand out, effectively backhanding a Death Eater as he spun behind him, using his left hand to snap his neck as he fell limply on the ground.

He parried a close blow to the neck as another dagger flailed next to him. Using the force of his opponent, Harry grabbed his arm and flipped him over his head, stealing his dagger in the process.

The Death Eater grunted as the the wind was knocked out of him but it soon ended as his own dagger was impaled through his chest. He pulled out the same dagger and threw it, as it embedded itself into a retreating Death Eater.

Harry was having a blast, his hair whipping through his face as he ducked and parried, slashed and attacked, addicted to the magic that was once again running through him.

Soon, the numbers were dwindling, and only a few still remained , the rest, mutilated around the snow.

"Is this it? This is Voldemort's army?" He said loudly, blood covering his robes.

"YOU MONSTER!" One yelled and rushed forward, letting out a hoarse scream.

Turning, Harry hefted the sword on his shoulder and the Death Eater rushed towards him with a punch aiming towards his face. Harry kicked low, into the approaching Death Eater's knees as a satisfying crack was heard, his kneecap now broken. He let out a agonizing scream, the Death Eaters now quivering in fear.

Suddenly, more pops of Apparation alerted Harry as reinforcements came in the dozen, their posture seemingly more trained. "Shit. I was fighting rookies." Harry said, his face turning passive. "Now there's atleast 50 of 'em...Shit."

"What...what the hell happened here?' One of the reinforcements said, his eyes coming upon Harry's blood covered form. And with the intelligence of a grown man, said the most intellignet statement Harry had ever said.

"GET HIM!"

Once again, they surrounded him in a circle, this time however, it was much larger, and they seemed much more experienced.

Harry sighed dramatically. "Well, well, well. Trying to beat me in numbers won't work."

"Fool! Even with that damned sword, you won't be able to handle all fifty of us!"

"Ahh, the irony." Harry said, laughing. "With this damn sword..."Harry's eyes turned sharp. "I can kill all of you."

Harry grabbed the hilt of Rutilus Leo with two hands and plunged it deep into the snow.

"STOP HIM!" The Death Eaters charged, their wands waving, spells heading, unavoidable towards Harry.

Harry stood relaxed, and put his palm over the glowing pommel.

"Magus Eximo" Harry said calmly.

The crimson magic from the pommel glew brighter, and red began seeping down, into the hilt, the guard and to the blade, each glowing brightly, it's red hue sinking into the snow.

Then, a shockwave of red.

Pure magic ran out of the sword, branching into the spells, obliterating and absorbing them, it's red explosion covering the Death Eaters, no screams or sounds coming from them.

Harry stood, unharmed in the middle of the blast, as the lightshow continued, his hair standing on end as gravity seemed to have no effect.

Then, in a flash, it was gone. The magic finished its work, and Harry was left in a clearing fulled of...nothing. The snow having melted, leaving the pavement dry.

The dead bodies of the Death Eaters was missing, and his attackers left no trace. They were just...gone.

However, a mark was left in the pavement, a charred and red mark of a phoenix made of ashes on the stone floor, about 20 feet in diameter, it's posture depicting it's rebirth. Harry kneeled in the apex of it, the sword having dissapeared, his magic seeping back itno his reservoir, the design being swept by the wind. "Damn...I can usually put off a bigger blast than that." He muttered quietly.

"Professor?"

'Shit!' Harry thought, and immediately, his posture changed from an imposing and dangerous individual, to his usual drunk self, the Firewhiskey bottle now again in his hand.

James shook his head for a moment. 'Tom looked...different...almost...dangerous?' He thought, before getting rid of the thought.

"What are you doing here Professor?" Remus said confused, staring at the melted snow and scattered ashes beneath him.

"Well" Harry said, with the usual swagger. "I fought a couple dozen Death Eaters with a sword I summoned with my magic" Harry's arms waved dramatically around the air as he reenacted his 'kick-ass' battle. "I was chopping their arms off and stuff, then more of them came! Of course, I, being myself, was unfazed, used my awesomely cool magic an-"

"We have to find Lily!"

"She's probably around here somewhere"

"We have to get out of here!"

"Oi! Don't ignore me and my story!" Harry said pouting, as his shoulders drooped.

"Professor, if you were 'chopping Death Eaters left and right', even if you are as skilled as you say you are, why is there no blood on your robes?" Remus remarked smartly.

"Eh...my awesomely co-"

"Besides, I would bet you probably passed out somewhere and just woke up."

"Whaaaat?" Harry said indignantly. "No I didn't!"

James laughed slowly, having already forgotten of the determination he saw in his professor's eyes moments before. He suddenly remembered what his mission was. "Damn it! Professor, have you seen Lily or Evelyn?" James yelled to a now confused Harry.

"I'm afraid you don't have to worry about Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter." said a voice from above, light washing towards them in waves. They stared in wonder and amazement, their eyes not used to the bright light.

Harry stepped forward as in a trance.

"God?" He said, Firewhiskey still in hand.

"Mr. Riddle! Stop this nonsense!" Came a voice, and Minerva Macgonaggal came to view, stepping beside, a currently chuckling Albus Dumbledore, whose wand was glowing very brightly, the source of the 'divine light' they had encountered.3

Harry's shoulders drooped once more. "Aww...and I thought I was gonna go to Firewhiskey and Women Heaven." He said, wiping away fake tears.

"Yo-...You idiot!" A slap was resoundingly heard as Aurora Sinistra's hand came upon Harry's face.

(Real)Tears ran down Harry's face, as he squatted down a dark corner, sniffling and crying about 'evil women' and how Aurora wouldn't be included in his Firewhiskey and Women Heaven.

The three Marauders stared at the scene blankly before breaking out in laughter, making their professor cry harder.

Albus cleared his throat. "As I was saying, before we were..." He coughed and Aurora blushed. "...Interrupted. Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans and Ms. Prewitt are fine. The Death Eaters have retreated, for reasons unknown." Albus stepped aside to let them see where Lily and Evelyn stood, unharmed, albeit with a few scratches.

James's eyes grew in delight before he ran to Lily's position and gathered her in a hug, surprising everyone, including James and Lily. "I thought something happened to you." James said, whispering to her ear.

Lily involuntary shivered, before pushing him away, a furious red on her face. "Don't talk to me like...like...just don't talk to me Potter!" She said, stuttering, her face turning even more red as James smiled at her.

"Sorry Lily." James said, still grinning, a few unshed tears in his eyes.

'Tears?' Lily thought confused, her heart starting to beat a little beat faster. "Are you crying Potter?" She managed to say, expecting James's usual reaction.

"Yeah." James said, slowly, now thoroughly surprising everyone in the field before scooping Lily in a hug once again, and this time, Lily didn't push him away, her heart now beating like a drum, as she complied and put her arms around James.

"I uhh think this is one of those Kodak moments." Sirius said, his mouth openly gaping like a fish.

Remus's eyes were the same. "I knew the apocalypse has come...I KNEW it!" Remus yelled loudly.

"Mr. Potter...Ms. Evans, if you would please...conserve yourselves." Albus said, his eyes still twinkling.

They both let go as if they were burned, and turned away, their cheeks both turning a dark shade of crimson.

"Damn it Potter! If you didn't know, we are kind of being attacked right now! Who gave you the permission to hug me?" Lily said, back to her usual self.

Harry immediately appeared next to Aurora. "They set the mood dear...how about we finish it?" He said, trying to put on the huskiest voice he could muster.

His proclamation fell on deaf ears as the group left to go back to Hogwarts, leaving Harry alone back in the clearing. Harry pouted once more, as he started the trek back.

Then, with a grunt, Rutilus Leo flashed back into his hand and cut through a sickly purple spell that was rushing towards him. harry immediately changed his stance, his behavior immediately turning sober.

A set of applause was heard to his right, and Voldemort stepped out of the shadows, a hood covering his face.

"I see...so you are Tom Riddle" He snarled, at saying his name. "It appears you are stronger than you look."

Harry only stared, still gripping the hilt. "Your facade...is interesting. Alcoholic by day, Hit-Wizard by night is it?" Voldemort let out a mirthless chuckle. "Interesting."

"Alcoholic is such a mean term. I prefer to be called, 'He Who Must Have Some Firewhiskey', it sounds much better."

"The usual hero banter then is it?" Voldemort said, circling around Harry, his footsteps crunching in the snow. "I will ignore all of your sins against my army..."

"If I join you?" Harry said, finishing after Voldemort. "Sorry, but these guys give me an infinite amount of Firewhiskey. They give much better pay." He said smiling. "Besides, your usual homosexual orgy in those caves don't appeal to me, thanks."

Voldemort growled. "Another one of that damned Albus's followers. You will regret not joining the winning side wizard. Next time, I will kill you." Voldemort said, his dark magic making the air stale, before he retrated back into the shadows, seemingly melting into them.

Harry just sighed, holding the sword from his back. "Damn. How many threats can one guy take!" He said, shuckling before heading back into the castle, the Dark Mark dissipating from the skies.

AN: I am pissed at myself right now. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I keep cutting it off. I guess I always want to appease my readers. Heh-heh. I have readers.

Anyway, I hope you like my (first) fight scene. My only hope is that it will get better as time goes on. If the majority of you do not like it, I will probably take it down and revise it. Maybe make this chapter longer and such. Anyway, going to Georgia Tuesday, won't be back until Thursday, so...don't expect an update until Friday at the latest.

Right, a bit of a story note. Evelyn was supposed to die in this chapter. Then, I changed my mind, seeing that, if I do that, it would put the story much into a darker theme, and I want it to be a mix, with humor being more in effect.

Right, Review readers.

-Artemis

Chapter: 11

AN: It is 2 AM in the morning, and I am sitting in this chair, trying to find something to do. Then I said, 'Hey! Why not write some more fanfiction?' So, here I am.

Also, about the too much transition between angst and comedy, I'm trying to portray Harry as wearing a fragile mask that cracks whenever he remembers something about his past life. However, i hope later in the story, the transitions become less and it turns into a healthy mix. (If that makes any sense)

Read and enjoy and Review.

Cheers.

AN:Meh, I just found the abilities of spell check...hpe I got all of them. Oh, and thanks to the quick reviews everyone, especially for Songbird's Desk who reminded me that I messed up a bit on the names on one scene. Very much appreciated.

Dinner was a somber affair that night at Hogwarts. While no students' life was taken away in the battle of Hogsmeade, the fear was still there, and this was reflected upon by the pure silence of the Great Hall. To every ones surprise, even the Marauders were subdued, all four of them sitting, barely eating. James, Sirius and Remus having found Peter in an alley on their journey back to Hogwarts. Peter left no explanation other than that he lost his way, which was highly suspicious for Peter, but the Marauders, having seen so much strangeness in one night, ignored it.

Soon, Dumbledore stood up from his seat, many eyes following his every move. "Students and teachers of Hogwarts." He started, his eyes lacking his usual twinkle. "We have experienced a tragedy tonight, a tragedy that will not and should not forgotten. While no lives between Hogwarts was lost, I would like to reassure all of Hogwarts, that in this castle, as long as I am alive, you will all be safe." Albus smiled a weary but confident smile that seemed to put the ease, even for a little while off the students.

Soon, mild chatter was back in the tables, as they tried to put this incident behind them.

"Mr. Riddle." Albus said, sitting back down, turning his head to Harry.

"Eh?" Harry said, turning around to Albus as he slouched in his chair, his usual bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"May I...talk to you for a moment?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow before his eyes turned panicked. "I swear Albus, I didn't spike your Lemon Drops! It was Peeves I tell you, Peeves!"

Albus chuckled. "I'm afraid that is not what I want to talk to you about Tom." He stood. "Come, follow me to my office."

Harry was now thoroughly confused, though he did not show it as he followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, questioning glances following his footsteps. Soon, the familiar gargoyle was near, and with the password being spoken, Harry entered the familiar room of Albus Dumbledore.

Albus sat himself behind his desk, as Harry found an unoccupied seat and sat himself.

"Now Albus, what's this about?" Harry said, taking a swig.

"Harry, you need to teach." Albus started, his eyes turning grave.

Harry continued slouching. "I am teaching Albus!" He said, taking another swig.

"Mr. Potter, no one died tonight, but Voldemort is growing stronger, ever growing stronger, and our students need to be prepared." Albus said, turning towards Harry.

Harry scoffed. "They can handle it, I'm sure."

"I have heard that you teach nothing in that class. Would you like to be weighted by many unecessary deaths? Deaths that you could have stopped Mr. Potter?"

Harry let out a dry chuckle. "Albus, that prospect is not new to me." He muttered tinkering with a foe glass.

"I saw you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore leaned forward. "Fighting."

Harry's eyes turned cold before reverting. "Fighting? Why ever would I be fighting professor?"

Albus ignored him and stood, pacing around his desk. "Your magical reserves are astounding really. They are even higher than mine, and matches even Voldemort's. While your control is lacking in a few areas, your magical power is unmatchable. I would say that you were involved in a lot of battles Mr. Potter." He stopped. "I'm sure being a heir of Gryffindor also helps boost your magic substantially."

Harry put his bottle down, staring at Albus. "I'm not sure how you are privy to that information Albus, but it won't help me teach your students."

Albus put his hands on the table, trying to figure out the mystery of Harry Potter. "What are you scared of Harry? Why won't you teach these students in order to save their lives?" Albus' voice rose as he continued.

Harry was unfazed, still staring blankly at the wall.

"These children shouldn't have to go through what we went through. The war, the betrayal, the death." Harry said softly.

"Harry...if you don't teach them properly, you are only dooming them. Dooming them to have a life that is worse than yours." Albus' eyes were almost pleading, almost begging as he turned towards Harry.

"Maybe so, but at least they don't have to watch everyone die." Harry said this softly, eerily as he stood, turning towards the door.

"Harry." Harry stopped. "Atleast think about it."

Harry nodded, stepping out of Dumbledore's office, his footsteps echoing through the hall.

He was in deep thought, which was unlike him as he went through the familiar walk to his dormitories. His mind was filled with memories from his past, and his Firewhiskey was in the pocket of his robes, haven't been drank since the late afternoon, before the attack.

'Why?' The question kept popping itself in his head. So many questions was in Harry's mind, so many regrets.

Harry stopped, suddenly, hearing subdued sobs coming from the classroom to his right. Turning his head, he was surprised to hear Professor Vector's familiar and soothing tone also coming from the room. Harry contemplated going in, after all, even if he was drunk, he still respected other's privacy.

'Well...damn it all.' He concluded, before entering, knocking on the open door to introduce his presence.

"Professor Riddle?" Arwen inquired, with her arm currently around a crying 5th year girl, her chest heaving with sobs, tears running down her face.

They sat in the corner of the room, crouched, the girl currently burying her face into Arwen. Harry stepped forward slowly, his face shadowed.

"Professor?" The girl said, looking up, and he was treated to the face of a crying Amelia Bones, her cheeks puffed.

"Hey Amelia." He said, stepping near them and crouching down himself, putting a smile on his face. "Why the tears?"

This made Amelia once again start to cry in Arwen's shoulder, as she gave him a piercing gaze.

Harry flinched.

"My...d-d-dad...h-he was th-there...in Hog-Hogsmeade." Amelia said, short gasps interrupting her sentence. "H-he w-was shopping for a gift...for my bi-birthday, and they killed him!" Amelia continued to cry, her eyes red, Arwen's robes was soaked as she gave consoling words to the girl but she continued to cry.

"Amelia..." He said softly, unlike himself. "If you continue to cry, I don't think you are doing your father justice."

As he said this, she cried harder and Arwen gave him another warning glare, as if to say he should be careful of his words.

"Your father, was a strong man, an Auror was he not?" Amelia gave a short nod through her dark hair. "Then I know he died fighting. I know he died doing what he loved. And I know he would like to see his daughter be the same way, to be strong, to make sure that those who have parents, stay that way."

Harry gave another sad, yet serene smile. "So, don't cry Amelia, for death is but the next great adventure." Harry stood. "Make your father proud."

After his short speech, Arwen glanced at him with her ruby eyes his a different kind of emotion. Gratitude? Respect?

Slowly, the sobbing stopped, and Amelia wiped her face with her hands. Clearing her throat, she stood up to her full height, already looking like the tough Ministry official she was destined to be.

Harry stood also, Arwen following in his wake.

"Thanks professor. I'm sure to make my dad proud." And with that, she nodded her head in thanks and left the room, her stride already growing in confidence, leaving Arwen and Harry in the abandoned classroom.

All was silent. After all, Harry and Arwen was not one people could call friends, or even acquaintances. Their greetings usually composed of Harry drinking his bottle, and Arwen grimacing and turning the other way. To that effect, they sat on the floor for what seemed like ours before Arwen spoke.

"You seem...less drunk than usual." She said slowly, as if almost regretting what she was saying.

Harry recoiled back. "How dare you say such a thing?" he said as if highly insulted, and then, as if proving her wrong, he grabbed his bottle of Firewhiskey with both hands and put it to his lips and started to heavily drink. His cheeks were puffed as the infinite amount of liquid in the bottle continued rushing through his throat and Arwen just stared at the scene, almost as in shock.

Harry continued to drink, never stopping, and Arwen continued staring as if in a trance. Harry continued his binge for a couple of seconds before stopping suddenly. Arwen regained her composure, still a bit shocked that a professor would go to such lengths to prove her wrong. Her mouth opened to ask if he was alright, but before she got the chance, Harry fell to the floor, dropping his bottle haphazardly and lost consciousness

Arwen just stared...again.

Finally, as if seeming like an eternity, she spoke.

"You have got to be shitting me." Her crimson eyes blinked at her newest predicament.

'Tom Riddle is a bastard.' Arwen Vector thought as the said man's arm was around her shoulder, his feet dragging on the floor as Arwen single handedly tried to pull him to wherever his quarters were. 'A damned heavy bastard.' She thought once more, as she grunted softly, beads of sweat around her forehead.

"Why did I leave my wand in my stupid room?" She muttered, as Tom mumbled nonsense about women swimming in a pool of Firewhiskey or whatnot. "I can't believe he doesn't have his wand on him either!" She grumbled as she heaved through the halls, some portraits whispering in her wake.

Arwen's eyes were murderous, her night now ruined, having to spend it carrying a good for nothing professor that obviously did nothing but drink. Trying to cope with her anger, she tried to break his beloved Firewhiskey bottle, but when she tried to smash it on the floor, it bounced back, providing the thought that Tom Riddle was insanely protective of his bottle, and did not help at all in curbing Arwen's anger.

Arwen did not care in particular for Tom Riddle, he seemed like a giant prat in her eyes, and when she thought he finally did something honorable, he passes out!

Sighing at her currently darkening thoughts of castrating the professor, she continued on her way, getting more tired as the time goes on, the dark halls of Hogwarts effectively creeping her out, until finally, they reached the portrait to Tom's chambers.

'Finally!' Arwen breathed a sigh of relief. 'Now, I'll just need to take out my wand to open the door...'

Arwen froze.

She let out a shrill scream, cursing Tom Riddle's name to the heavens.

Harry awoke suddenly, his dreams contained no nightmares this time, which he was very much grateful for. He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what exactly did he do last night, as his headache this morning seemed much larger than other days.

"Let's see...fought some Death Wankers, talked to Albus..." he mumbled, putting his hand on his chin in a thinking pose as he wondered what the hell happened the night before.

A moan was heard from his left.

Harry's eyes widened considerably. He sat up suddenly, as if burned and slowly, slowly he turned to his left.

A purple haired beauty was lying on his bed, her back to him and sleeping comfortably, wearing a shirt that was too small. He looked to her right to see her robes and shoes were on the floor, thrown in what seemed to be a careless manner. She let out another moan, and turned around, and Harry saw the red eyes of Arwen Vector.

Harry stared in shock. 'Well, this is new' he concluded as he tried to make view of the situation. Reaching behind him, he patted himself on the back and gave himself a thumbs up in his mind. Harry imagined a mini Harry was currently dancing inside his head.

Harry only regretted he drank too much Firewhiskey to remember what happened. Arwen let out another moan and her bleary eyes slowly opened as she pushed herself up on the bed, her eyes scanning the room, seemingly missing Harry was on her immediate right.

Immediately after she looked around, her eyes widened as she finally saw Harry staring at her with a grin. She was in someone elses bed.

Arwen Vector was in someone elses bedroom.

Strangely, her first thought was that Tom Riddle looked really good after just waking up.

Then she screamed.

Harry covered his ears and winced as the sound reached him. The scream, to his surprise, did not help his hangover. A large force soon sent him in a world of pain and into the floor as Aurora attacked him with a large book he left on his desk. 'I knew Hogwarts: A History will get revenge on me someday.' He thought wearily as Aurora continued to pummel him, with Harry tried to defend himself.

"You bastard!" Aurora yelled. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Harry stopped. "What the hell?" He instinctively grabbed the book as it was about to hit him again and threw it on his bed. "I would think you fell to my charms..." Harry mumbled as he nursed the new bruises that was on his head.

Arwen stopped for a moment. "Oh yeah." She whispered as she stopped her assault. She thought for a moment before her eyes grew angry again. "You idiot! You passed out from drinking too much Firewhiskey!"

Harry's eyes grew glassy. "Oh yeaaaah." He tilted his head. "Well, you didn't have to hit me!" He said in his defense.

"Revenge for making me carry you all the way here." She said triumphantly.

"Wait, does that mean..." Harry hung his head.

Arwen tilted her head in confusion. "Mean what?" She said, her tone a bit threatening.

Harry scratched the back of his head and chuckled weakly, sweat running down his face. 'Damn, if she realized that I thought we had sex, she's gonna kill me!'

"You thought we did what?"

Unfortunately for Harry, he was still kind of drunk, and still very much out of his head. And at that moment, he could not differentiate the difference between thinking inside his head, or thinking out loud. Unfortunately, it was the latter.

"You thought we did what now?" Arwen repeated, as she advanced slowly, her eyes seeming to glow, a demonic aura spreading from her.

Harry put his forefingers in a cross and stepped back, but it was futile, as if by some miracle, as if Fate somehow found a way to torture Harry some more, the book was summoned into Arwen's hands.

Harry distinctly heard himself scream.

Harry would later reply that it was a very manly scream.

"Right, glad to see you all here." Albus said, as he took his seat in the front of the room, his demeanor was stern, unlike his usual self.

"Albus, I hate to ask such a question, but where is Tom? Although he does nothing, I would think he would at least come to our professor's meeting." Mcgonnagal said. "Also, where is Arwen? She has never been late before!"

Signs of agreement and questions were heard around the room, as the mahogany table the professor's of Hogwarts was sitting at was filled with noise.

Then, the door opened to the entrance, and in stepped Arwen Vector, her hair in disarray, her robes crumpled, an angry look in her face.

"What?" She said as she sat down, as every professor stared at her in disbelief, some with mirth, others with simply shocked faces. Arwen Vector was always composed, always organized, and most of the professors wondered what in the world happened to her.

"Arwen...what exactly happened to you?" Slughorn questioned, his eyebrows raised. "And why do you smell like Firewhiskey?"

Arwen recoiled at that, and Aurora, who was sitting to the right of her got an odd look on her face.

"Firewhiskey?" Pomona repeated. "You're right! Dear, have you been drinking?" She asked in a mother's tone, after all Arwen was one of the youngest teachers in Hogwarts, and Hufflepuffs have everyone in mind.

Arwen let out a groan, she couldn't believe her bad luck. Sighing, she put her head in her hands. "Tom." She said, and numerous 'ahh's and 'oh's went across the room, as if it explained the whole incident.

Minerva once again looked at her disheveled appearance. "Arwen, how did you fall for such a man?" She said, Aurora's eyes lit up with an unknown emotion. Jealousy? 'Impossible' Arwen thought, 'Aurora knows better than to fall for a prat like him.'

Arwen soon found what Minerva was telling her, and she grimaced. "Minerva, how could you say such a thing?" She said, highly affronted. "He drank too much alcohol and passed out, so I had to drag him all the way into his room."

Arwen looked at Aurora strangely as she said this, whose face turned a bit relieved. This raised questions on her mind. 'Does she actually like him? I couldn't imagine anyone who would!' She shook her head.

The transfiguration professor nodded her head. "Albus, I still do not believe why you hired such a...such a...drunkard!" Minerva said, trying to find a right word.

Albus just smiled his serene, all-knowing smile. "Glad to know that everyone is already on the subject matter today..."

Looks of confusion was created upon his statement. "What do you mean Albus?" Aurora questioned sincerely.

"Mr. Riddle will not need to be joining us today. This meeting is about him...and his teaching habits." Albus finished, leaning back into his chair.

Sighs of relief was soon heard. "Finally Albus, you're getting rid of him?" Many more teachers voiced the same opinion.

Albus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Mr. Riddle is a very important part of our teaching staff." The professors snorted at this statement and mild chatter rose about Harry's so called incompetence. Albus' eyes grew stern. "I would advise against you all underestimating Mr. Riddle" He said, his voice firm.

The room turned silent.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, his twinkle returning back to his eyes. "As I was saying, this meeting is about Mr. Riddle's...teaching habits." He leaned forward, preparing himself for their outburst. "Mr. Riddle...has been holding back in his abilities."

It was like an explosion.

Disbelief erupted among the professors, laughter from some, confused looks from others. However, Aurora, Minerva and to some extent Arwen, did not laugh and looked at Albus expectantly.

"You're surely kidding Albus!" Horace Slughorn voiced. "I respect your thoughts, but the man is useless!"

However, Albus looked impassive. He raised his wand, and shot loud sparks in the air, once again silencing the room. After all was quiet, Albus spoke, his voice echoing in the room. "Mr. Riddle has been in more amount of duels than all of us here. Once again, I would not advise you underestimating his magical prowess." Albus' voice contained a hint of his magic, immediately showing that he was serious.

Aurora did not look taken in surprise. She always knew in her subconscious that there was more to Tom Riddle than meets the eye.

Albus continued. "Mr. Riddle has been holding back in his teachings, and for good reason." His eyes darkened. "His past is much darker than even I could comprehend."

Once again, the professors were taken in surprise. Did they really underestimate this new professor?

"I want someone here to...get Mr Riddle out of his mask, so to speak. The war is starting, whether you all deny it or not. We need all the help we can get. Mr. Riddle is a very good resource for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Albus looked around the room wearily. "Ms. Sinistra." Aurora's head rose. "Ms. Vector." Arwen's head snapped up in disbelief. "You both shall try to convince Mr. Riddle to teach his students in a more proper way." Aurora nodded, her eyes shining with determination, already working to find out the enigma that is Tom Riddle.

Arwen however, did not feel the same. "But...Albus! I barely know him! He's a prat! A drunk!" She stood up, trying to get out of her new situation.

Albus just smiled. "I'm sure you would me of much help. This meeting is adjourned."

Soon, the professors left one after another, and all that was left were Vector, Sinistra, and Dumbledore. "Mr. Riddle is troubled, troubled by his past. Please, I ask of you, not as a headmaster, but as a friend, to try to convince him to instruct his students in the proper way."

Arwen's protests dies in her throat and all she could do was nod. Aurora, to her right, nodded also.

"You are both dismissed" Albus announced, and they left without a word.

Sighing, Albus took a seat. 'I'm sorry Harry, for breaking your trust...but the wizarding world is at stake..." Albus leaned back in his chair.

AN: Urgh, sorry this took such a long time. Anyway, I think I'm pretty close in making Harry actually start teaching DADA. Although he will do this, he'll still be carrying his Firewhiskey. Think of his alcohol and current behavior as a defense mechanism that he puts out in order to dissuade people of who he really is.

Once again, sorry for the amount of angst and humor switch ups, but I'll try to change that as soon as possible.

Oh, by the way, this is like 3750 words. And chapter 9 I think was like 3900 words. I can never break the barrier of 4000! Raawr!

Read and Review please!

Constructive Criticism very much appreciated!

Chapter: 12

AN: Yes, my faithful ser- err, fans! I'm back! And my computer is still broken.

Damn.

Meh, next chapter is here.

"You are all dismissed" Harry said sluggishly, oblivious to the looks the Marauders were giving him, as he finished the class.

"I have a bad feeling about today.." He muttered, picking up the bottle of Firewhiskey on his right and standing up. "Or...I have a really bad hangover." Harry contemplated, aiming his eyes to the ceiling and sighing.

He chuckled. "Yeah right! What else can the Fates do to me?" He chuckled once more, walking out of the room.

Harry however, was in a bit of a surprise.

"Sirius, I'm serious this time." James said to Sirius, his normal cheerful demeanor missing. "There's something...off about our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Sirius would have laughed at the pun on his name, but his best friend's face motioned him to make a reply. "Come on James, you've been saying this since Hogsmeade! There is nothing off about him other than his behavior."

"That's exactly it Sirius! His behavior! He acts as if he is an alcoholic, yet, did you see the look in his eyes that night? He looked...like a killer." James sighed, putting his hands on his head.

Remus, on his left merely sat quietly. "I saw it too. As my...other form, I could sense magic somewhat, magic that you all don't normally sense. There was a trace of something. I can't describe it, but there was something."

"Magic?" Peter said, his beady eyes still focused on the meat pie in front of him.

"Yes." Remus nodded.

"You all are insane!" Sirius exclaimed, leaning back on the bench. "While he sucks as a teacher, he is only that, a teacher!" Sirius laughed, though stopped as no one joined in.

As if a veil was lifted, a sudden memory popped into James' mind. "How does it explain the memory then Sirius? He killed those Death Eaters." James muttered.

"Memory?" A sudden headache greeted Sirius, Remus and Peter as they seemed to remember what happened during their failed prank.

"How the hell did we forget?" Sirius said, shaking his head.

Sirius sighed once more. "Damn this. This is confusing. Let's talk about something else. So...James, how exactly close are you and Lily now eh?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

Immediately, laughter bloomed between the Marauders.

"If I saw what happened, right, weren't you crying Jamesie?" Remus laughed, his mane of hair waving behind him.

"Shut up Remus! You were a bit crazy too, raving about the apocalypse coming!" James tried to hide his current blush.

"If you don't mind James, can you name one of your children after me?" Peter said, his mouth still full of food.

"Peter! You traitor!" James said, putting his hand to his heart. "This wounds me greatly!"

The group once again shook in laughter.

A loud cough was suddenly heard behind them, and as they turned, they came face to face with the object of James' affection.

"I see you're back to normal now, aren't you...Jamesie?" Lily Evans said, hands on her hips, a rose pink on her face.

"Hey Lily." James said, his voice taking a strange type of pitch. "Nice day we're having?"

Lily sighed. "James, I just want to...thank you." Lily stopped, as instant silence greeted her statement. A dark blush rose in her cheeks.

"Did...Lily just apologize and not call James, Potter?" Sirius whispered to the frozen Remus.

Remus just nodded.

James regained his composure first. "Err, I uhh...mean, uhh...wait...what?" He sputtered, his brain failing to process the information.

Lily sighed. "Use words Potter."

"I mean...thank me? Why?"

Lily meekly brushed the hair from her eyes. Her moods changing by the minute. "Well...I mean..at Hogsmeade that time...I didn't know you cared that much."

The Marauders' mouth dropped in shock.

"I mean to say that...well...from the beginning, I only thought you were a prat and I guess you proved me wrong." Lily shyly looked down to the floor.

James continued to stare, gaping like a fish out of water.

Finally, after another multitude of silence, Lily huffed in indignation. "Damn it Potter! I'm leaving!" She turned around, her robes moving in her wake. But before she take a step, James' hand grabbed her wrist.

James stood, less than a feet behind her, her breath tickling her ear. She involuntary shivered.

Lily turned around again, not stepping back, their noses almost touching, her eyes able to see every detail of James Potter's face.

"What I mean James...is that" Her voice was low, subdued. "I know you've been asking me for a while now, and I've never given you a chance, but I'm willing to take a risk."

James stood at a standstill.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Lily finished, looking straight into James' eyes.

It was as if fireworks exploded inside James' mind. Breaking out in a large grin, James Potter smiled the biggest grin that Lily has ever seen.

"I'd love to Lils"

Lily blushed at the affectionate nickname James gave to her. "Al-alright then, meet me at the- mmph"

Lily was unable to say more as an unknown force pushed to her lips. A mesh of hair tickled her face, and the smell of fresh pine filled her nose.

It took her a while to realize that James Potter was kissing her.

James Potter was kissing her.

She told herself to resist, but her heart possessed her to give in. She felt James' lips on hers, and she started to reply, stepping forward, much to James' surprise.

Sirius, behind them was shitting bricks.

It was a tender kiss, very much unlike James' aggressive personality. It warmed Lily to the core, helped by the fact that James' hand was wrapped around her back.

Finally, it was over, and James stepped back, taking his hand off his back, a silly grin on his face.

Lily's eyes fluttered open, she herself didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but she wanted it to go on forever, much to her surprise.

"I'll see you around then?" James said, grin still on his face. He turned around, leaving the Great Hall. Lily remained frozen, her cheeks a bright red, her lips feeling warm and the Great Hall frozen in silence.

"Well shit." Albus said, summing the whole school's thoughts.

"The world is ending Aurora." Arwen said to her friend, their footsteps leading them out of the Great Hall. "Two of the most hated enemies of Hogwarts...making out. In the middle of the Great Hall."

Aurora chuckled. "I'm going to have to agree with you there." He voice took an airy voice. "But...love is so amazing is it not?"

"I don't believe in all of that junk." Arwen said, unaffected. "And now, Albus is telling us that Tom Riddle, our own resident drunk, is more than he lets on! Tell me Aurora, is something wrong within the stars tonight?"

Aurora sighed. "Nothing is wrong within the cosmos Arwen. I do not know how you can not believe in love! Have you never experienced it? Love powers even the strongest of magics."

"I have never believed in such myths. I guess, as an Arithmancy professor, the only things I believe in are equations and formulas."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Well...umm...do you have a plan?" Arwen said, breaking the silence.

"A plan?"

"I don't think Tom's mask will break that easily. I even doubt he'll talk to us."

"We''ll take it as it comes" Aurora nodded, as they finally reached the portrait to Harry's room. Taking a deep breath, she rapped on the portrait.

With a creak, the portrait door, opened, and Harry stepped out, wet, and wearing only a pair of jeans.

The women gulped, immediately feeling as if they wanted to ravage Tom on the spot.

"Yo." He said, taking in their appearance.

They immediately blushed at their new predicament. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON RIDDLE!" Arwen yelled, pulling out her wand and casting a Banishing Charm on the defenseless wizard. Harry flew backwards, luckily landing on his bed, the breath knocked out of him.

"I didn't know you were into that type of play there dear!" Tom said with a smirk. "Wait a minute! I know I have some cuffs here!"

The women once again blushed. "Damn it RIddle! put some clothes on and shut up!" Arwen and Aurora waved their wands threateningly.

Harry immediately snapped to salute. "Yes ma'am!" He replied, not wanting to face two witches wrath.

A few moments later, Tom stepped out, dried and wearing his usual attire. "So...what did you all want? Other than me of course."

Arwen was about to pull out her wand again but Aurora stopped her, putting her arm on hers. "We just want to talk."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Talk?"

"Albus told us about how you teach." Aurora spoke in a soft tone.

"Is this about how the girls have all fallen for my charm? Because, I'd like you all to know, it's not my fault they swoon when I walk into the room." He grinned.

"Tom..." Arwen spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Do you want to be reacquainted with 'Hogwarts the History'?...again?"

Aurora raised an eyebrow, while Harry let out a gulp. "Let's talk!" He said, his voice turning high-pitched.

"Tom...we just want you to be responsible for your students." Aurora began once more.

Tom was about to protest, but a quick glance at Arwen made his stop.

"You know, probably than most of us that there is a war coming." The tension seemed to spike in the room. "Voldemort's army is marching forward...and Hogwarts is one of his first targets, if he has already attacked Hogsmeade."

"I fail to see how this interests me." Harry replied, his voice tight, the bottle of alcohol once again in his hand.

Arwen stood up, her eyes ablaze with anger. "How does this interest you? Unlike you, we actually care about these students! Do you even have a heart?"

Tom remained unphased.

"Tom...do you not remember what you told me? What you told me about your life? Do you want the same to happen to these students? For them to lose their parents?" Aurora's pleads were on deaf ears.

He still remained silent, his eyes glued to the floor.

"The memory that you showed to the school, the memory of your friend, you made them forget didn't you?" Arwen raised an eyebrow at this.

"Forget? What do you mean?" Arwen remained confused.

Aurora continued. "I realized it was weird that when the students were shown your memory, many of them forgot what they saw. If all of them had remembered, letters from the Ministry would have flooded Hogwarts by now."

Tom finally spoke. "I didn't make them forget." He sighed. "It's dangerous to cast a mass Obliviate like that. It was low powered, I merely made all of them push it to the back of their minds. No student needs that kind of memory."

"Yet...some still remember. The Marauders for one. I heard them talking tonight. I'm guessing that only those with a decent amount of magic could have broken the spell?"

He nodded. "The Professors however, were a bit tricky. I had to cast a more concentrated effect on you all. Of course, I knew it wouldn't work on Albus. However, I'm surprised the spell didn't work on you Aurora."

Arwen suddenly spoke up, the fog lifting from her mind."This is why...we were so in disbelief when Albus told us there was more to you than we know!" She shook her head. "Why...why would you go to such an extent to make us forget?"

"I hate the look people give me."

The two women looked in confusion. "I hate their fear, their disbelief, their awe. They feel like I am supposed to be proud that I killed those Death Eaters, that I took someone's son, brother, daughter or father."

"Is the war...that horrible?" Aurora asked.

"War?" Arwen said in confusion.

With this confusion, and a heavy heart, Harry once again replayed what he said to Aurora to Arwen. Arwen was shocked into disbelief. 'Is this really that drunk that I knew?' she thought desperately.

Arwen stood, unshed tears brimming on her eyes. "This is why you have to teach them!"

"Teach them what? How to kill? How to murder? I've had enough of war."

Tears ran down her cheek. "No! Teach them how to protect! How to save their loved ones, their family!"

Aurora stood to the side, her hair covering her face, wet marks on the floor beside her.

"Then they will all be targets. And they will all just die."

A resounding slap was heard.

Harry recoiled from Arwen's slap, dropping the bottle of Firewhiskey on the floor, the bottle shattering, its contents spilling out. He was once again surprised, when the two women wrapped their arms around his figure, their tears filling his clothes.

"It's unfair...yes" Aurora said. "Unfair that war does this to people, that it takes their family, but, you can change that! You can teach them!"

After another bout of silence, Tom looked up, a tear in his eye, "I guess I forgot that I'm not the only one that suffers."

He chuckled. "You didn't have to slap me though...and I do like the attention."

After a breathless laugh, the women let go, their eyes red. "Sorry" They muttered sniffling.

"Fine...fine...I guess I see your point then." Tom said, grinning. "Thanks for the pep talk ladies. Though, now that you mention it, it wouldn't help if you...err..sleep with me."

Two slaps were heard inside the room as Harry fell, to the floor, two red marks on his cheeks.

The women huffed, and turned around, smiles hidden on their faces as they turned to leave.

"Aurora, Arwen." Tom called after them, and they stopped, a few feet away from the door. "My name, my real name. It's Harry." He smiled a rare smile, his eyes twinkling.

The two women blushed at his smile, before turning to leave, new emotions fluttering in their chests.

"Damn." Harry said, chuckling. "Looks like I actually need to make a lesson plan."

He stood up, before a river of tears fell to the floor as the new situation preceded him.

"THEY BROKE MY BOTTLE!"

AN: Yes, this is a bit short but I felt it was a good place to end the chapter.

Anyways, a few things to explain. I realized that when everyone saw the memory of Hermione dying, I completely forgot about it, and so, everyone forgot about it. So basically, I made it so that Harry cast magic to make them put it on the back of their minds.

Hope nobody got confused.

And yes, this is the last you will (probably) see of the Firewhiskey bottle. Harry will take his teaching much more seriously now.

We hardly knew ye.

Read and Review everyone.

Cheers.

Chapter: 13

AN: Hah-hah! Quick update you say? Yeah, I have nothing else to do.

By the way, I got 30+ reviews just from last chapter from 2 days! That's damn awesome!

Thanks a whole lot for the reviews readers. Can't do this without you all.

As always, Read and Review please.

Cheers.

EDIT: I woke up this morning, checked my email, and found that I had 56 new emails. About half were reviews and most were Story Alerts. That's freakin' awesome. Thanks a lot for the praise. Maybe I'll update before Thanksgiving Break is over.

James was floating above the ground, literally.

His broomstick lay behind his head as he lazily floated from the Quidditch pitch. While it was not at all comfortable, he didn't mind one bit. After all, it was not every day that you kissed your long time crush.

James Potter has finally achieved his dream. Kissing the one and only Lily Evans.

And as the thought once again resurfaced in his mind, he let out a whoop of joy, rising above, high above the castle of Hogwarts.

With an exhilarating yell, he dropped down, the wind whipping his face, a daredevil grin on his face, and his hair waving like a hurricane.

The ground was inching closer and closer, and he could barely see the patch of green of the Hogwarts Grounds. Right before his face smashed to the dirt, James smoothly pulled on his broom, sailing above a measly 5 feet off the grass, grin still on his face.

"I kissed Lily Evans..." He whispered to the air, his eyes twinkling with happiness. The stars twinkled above him, the moon a luminous crescent.

"Prongs!" A voice came from behind him.

James lowered to the ground and turned around, immediately seeing the rest of the Marauders, Sirius leading the front as they moved towards him.

"Hey mates!" James said simply, his face still alight in joy.

"You should have seen the mess you made back there James!" Moony said, unlike himself. "The whole Hall was in an uproar! Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore even cursed like a sailor!"

Remus ended his statement, taking a deep breath.

"Wait, Dumbledore cursed?" James said, quirking an eyebrow. "What'd he say?"

Sirius stepped forward. "Not important Prongs! You kissed Lily!"

James quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Is that what we were doing? And I thought I invented I new way to greet someone." Sarcasm dripped off his words, though a smile was on his face.

"You should have seen her after you left!" Peter said, his small eyes dancing in mirth. "She just stood there for a couple of moments, working up a blush then left without a word! I would have thought she would have killed you!"

"Well now then James" Sirius put his hand on James' back. "When are you going to propose? And when you get married, can you make me the godfather?"

"I don't know Sirius, Remus has been much more of a best friend lately...and he doesn't lick himself." James said, putting his hand to his chin.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Sirius said loudly as the Marauders broke off in laughter.

James was still in high spirits as he woke up the next morning, his dreams full of red hair and green eyes.

It of course helped that his first class of the day was Defense Against The Dark Arts, which, as everyone knew was the class where people sleep, catch up on homework.

It also helped that said Lily Evans, was in his DADA class.

"Alright gentlemen!" James said, standing up on the wooden bench, addressing the Marauders and oblivious to the stares of the students at his figure, still remembering the events of last night. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Lily Evans was nowhere in sight.

"I already feel like today is going to be a kick-ass day!" James continued, drawing an imaginary sword from his waist.

"You going to make kissy kissy with Evans again?" Remus said, his eyes behind an ordinary looking arithmancy textbook.

James recoiled, putting his hand on his heart. "For your information, we call the term, making out now. Geez Remus, get with the times!"

Remus just sighed, getting back into his novella, or Arithmency textbook.

"Where is Lily anyway?" Sirius said, currently having his arm yet on another random girl, whose face was blushing at being hugged by the Sirius Black.

"By the way Sirius, do you still have lice? I know you wanted to try that new dog shampoo yesterday but..." Remus said, still behind his book.

"Huh? What are you talking about Moony?" He then realized that his arm was just holding empty air, as the girl his arm was around was now talking to her friends. He could faintly see the words lice, dog and shampoo on their mouths.

"Damn you Moony!" Siirus said, reaching for Remus' book and snatching it from his hands, Remus' protests falling deaf.

"Let's see what you're reading here...hmm.." Sirius opened the book to a random page and started reading aloud:

"Matt, please make me feel like a woman!" Andrea said, her ebony locks around her lover.

"Of course my love" Matt said, taking his hands and slipping her off the dress, leaving her with a matching set of black satin bra and panties.

Slowly, as if teasingly, Matt reached out and grabbed the end of her bra and pulled the clasp, letting h-

Sirius' reading stopped suddenly as finally, after a burst of magic, Remus got his book back, and sat down, a blush covering his face.

The Marauders, except for Remus sat in shock, blushed on their faces and vacant looks on their eyes.

"What...what the hell do you read Remus?" Peter said, a blush still on his face

"So...all those times we thought you were studying...you were reading romance novellas?" Sirius said, staring amazed at Remus.

Remus sputtered. "Well...you lick yourself!" Remus said, trying to find a hasty comeback.

"ONE TIME!" Sirius said angrily, as James broke out in laughter.

"Come on now ladies. We're going to be late!" James said, breaking out of his laughter, taking heaving breaths.

All laughter stopped as the Marauders stared at James oddly. "Wait...you want to get to class?" They shared confused glances together.

As if rehearsed, the three Marauders put their fingers on their chins, letting out a contemplative sigh.

Again, as if rehearsed, they snapped their fingers in sync. "Lily!" They yelled together. But as they turned, they saw James already walking away, shaking his head at the antics of his friends. "Hey! Wait!" Sirius said, and they followed, grins still on their faces.

"This...this is new..." James muttered to his friends as they walked inside the DADA classroom.

Normally, the classroom was bare, having the necessities, tables for the class and a desk for the professor. However, as they walked in, the room was transformed, and instead of the rudimentary furniture, the desks and tables were gone, and the ceiling was enchanted, starry skies embellishing the ceiling like the charm in the Great Hall.

"Looks like Tom finally decorated eh?" Sirius said smartly from behind him, also confused.

"How weird, a charm like this would take a lot of magical knowledge. Knowledge I doubt Tom would actually have." Remus questioned, scratching his head.

"Why do I have a feeling...that something is extremely wrong here?" Peter followed, his mousy figure looking over the classroom. "Where is everyone?" Peter said in panic, hugging James in the process.

"Get off Wormtail!" James said, moving away from the once more blushing Peter. "Most important of course is...where the hell is Lily?"

Bang!

As the Marauders jumped in fright from the sudden noise, the door behind them closed loudly, and the starry night above turned to a lightning storm, and rain, real rain started falling from the ceiling. The room immediately enlarged, stretching out as if into nothingness as the Marauders looked on in curiosity and fear. "This is impossible!" Remus said loudly, trying to get heard above the storm. "I've never heard of a spell that actually makes it rain!"

"Pull out your wands!" James said, straining to talk with the rain. The Marauders complied, pulling out their wands and standing in a type of formation, James leading the front, Peter in the back.

Then, as soon as they had the thought to cast a lighting charm, an unknown force pulled their wands from their hands and they flew into the nothingness, their owners gasping as their most precious weapon was taken from them.

"Our wands!" Remus said and immediately took chase, following the path their wands flew to, even as the darkness enveloped them.

They followed, panting, their breaths making mist on their surroundings.

They didn't know how long they ran, but it seemed like hours, days. But even as they ran, they reached no walls or light, all they met was the dark.

"This is hopeless!" Peter said, stopping, getting on his knees, letting the rain wash over him. "We are running into god knows what, into the dark! Literally!"

"Peter's right." Remus said, trying to see if anyone was near them. "We've been running for a long time now. I think we are stuck in a spell of some kind,"

"Really Moony?" Sirius said, trying to catch his breath. "What told you that? The charmed weather? Or maybe how we've been running inside this damn place for hours now and we haven't gotten anywhere!"

As Remus was about to make a comeback, James stopped them. "Let's not fight now. We need to figure out what the hell is going on."

"The professors should have at least been alerted by now. I doubt Tom did this, but who did this?" Sirius said, his hair falling flat because of the rain.

"Shit. All we can do is find an exit." James concluded. "We need to find everyone else." 'Especially Lily.' He thought

Then, a sickeningly red spell whizzed above his head, missing his hair by a few inches, and hell broke loose.

"DEATH EATERS!" Sirius yelled from behind him, and James saw them. Four Death Eaters, their wands out, their masks on walked slowly to their destination. James knew they were grinning.

The boys froze. Fear echoing through their minds and gripped their hearts as the dark wizards ever grew closer. Step by step, their hearts beat faster and faster, thoughts of how their life was going to end flashing through their heads.

Then, another spell came from a Death Eater's wand, a green one. "The Killing Spell..." James said in fear.

Immediately, running on pure adrenaline, the Marauders snapped into action, more spells flying above their heads, as if they were staging their own fireworks show.

"KILL THEM!" One of the Death Eater's said, pointing his wand towards the Marauders.

"Take them down one at a time!" James yelled to his friends, hearing his own blood thumping on his head. 'Where the hell is my wand when I need it?'

Another multitude of curses went out and they ducked, the rain still pelting their figures.

Sirius ran first, his shaggy mane of hair a wet mess, as he let out a battle cry, his fist behind him as he charged the closest Death Eater. However, the punch didn't land, as the wizard side stepped and with a sickening crunch, kneed Sirius in the stomach as he crouched in pain.

"Sirius!" Remus said, immediately pulling him out of harms way, as another curse hit the ground of where he was.

James jumped on Sirius' attacker, immediately making him fall to the floor. Not caring of where he was aiming, James started to punch into the darkness, sickeningly relieved as his fists felt resistance and heard the groaned pains from the Death Eater. A kick in the ribs stopped him however, as his accomplice came to his aid. However, before James was pushed away, he managed to grab the Death Eater's wand.

Using his reflexes, he rolled away, as more spells came flying.

Peter, using the moment of surprise, tackled on one of the Death Eaters, sending him sprawling to the ground. Sirius, having gained his breath, immediately held another back as he tried to cast a spell on Peter.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" James yelled, desperate to see if the wand would work. The red spark immediately illuminated from the tip, but to his displeasure and anger, the spell missed by a hair.

Two Death Eaters were left and James was casting spells left and right, careful not to hit his friends but to hit his enemies instead.

Remus was getting back on his feet and immediately again rushed into battle, fists out and managed to knock a Death Eater down, Peter helping by kicking the assailant to the ground.

"STUPEFY!" James said, and watched with baited breath to see if the spell would hit it's mark.

James let out a cry of triumph as the Death Eater crumpled to the floor, his wand clattering next to him.

The Marauders were left, breathing heavily, their clothes teared and ripped, and in some cases, their noses and eyes bloody and blue.

"Y-yo-you look pretty charming their James..." Sirius said from behind him, hands on his knees, his nose covered with blood, and a cut on his forehead.

James also felt around for his wounds and winced as he felt the cut on his arm, unknown to how he got it.

Peter and Remus were not in much better shape, numerous cuts also on their faces, but unlike James and Sirius, their injuries were not as severe.

"We need to get the hell out of here." James said to his friends, exhausted and bloody, but eager to escape this hell hole.

"JAMES WATCH OUT!" A voice screamed from behind him.

James didn't even feel the spell as it crashed to the back of his head, and he fell to the floor, motionless, the darkness welcoming him.

"Urgh...I feel like the Knight Bus ran over me...twice." James said slowly, as he opened his eyes, immediately closing them as a bright light filled his retinas.

Immediately, the situation preceded him and he remembered where and what he was doing before he passed out. He suddenly stood up, crashing his head on Sirius' chin, who fell back, catching Remus' robe in the process who managed to fall on Peter.

It was a very uncompromising and uncomfortable position, and it didn't help that Tom was laughing right above their heads.

'Wait...Tom?' Again, James tried to stand, this time with success to see that he was in the DADA classroom, the Marauders still in a heap behind him and the whole class, including Lily Evans staring at him strangely.

"What the hell just happened?" James yelled, confused and disoriented as he stared at the professor, who just smirked.

James, while, not having known his professor for a long time, would know that this is the time when Tom would pick up his bottle and take a long swig. Again, to his surprise, James didn't see his professor's beloved bottle anywhere near his person.

"Err...professor...wheres your bottle?" James said, asking a rather unimportant question.

Immediately, Tom's demeanor changed and he looked down to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. James could have sworn he saw a thunder cloud above his head. "I'd rather not talk about it..." Tom said sniffling.

James shook his head. "Professor...Tom...I think everyone here would like to know what the hell just happened?" James said, his voice rising.

With a sigh, Tom moved to the front of the room, standing behind his desk, staring at the students who looked in curiosity, some with fear.

However, Tom's gaze was different this time, as steely, as if he was calculating how many ways he could kill the inhabitants of the room.

James shook.

"Some recent...situations have compelled me to do this." Tom's sober voice surprised the students, and his tone was flat, morose, unlike how he usually acted around people.

"I have been running away from the real world. I have been trying to protect you from the harshness of this world, but it seemed I was mistaken." The Marauders, having gotten up, sat on their seats, listening intently. Harry's next words struck true through their hearts.

"War is coming." Tom said, his face grim.

The classroom exploded with mutters and whispers, and from what James could hear, most of them were calling Tom evil, a dark lord, and some, a fool.

"Quiet." Tom said, and unknown to the students, let out a pulse of magic, that quieted the class, some responding in shivers. "Again I repeat. War is coming. Voldemort (Here, many students gasped in fear), is coming. He is marching, with his army of vampires, trolls and Death Eaters and is already knocking on the Wizarding World's door."

Tom paced around the room, and the students sat still like statues, and hang on to his every word, even the Slytherins, some even looking in fear. "I've tried to let you all live far away from the upcoming war, but it seems this is impossible. You all need to defend yourselves. Voldemort's army is attacking, and with you how you are now, you will all die."

Many gasped at his hard words.

"That exercise you went through, was an illusionary charm. The caster, in this case me manipulates what you want to see. I chosed Death Eaters. The strength of them depended solely in your magical ability. If your magic is weak. the Death Eaters will not even be able to cast a spell without a mistake. Vice-versa, if your magic is strong, they, also would be is to make the matches equal." Tom's gaze seemed to pierce at the occupants of the classroom. "I am dissapointed. Only one of you managed to subdue the group, and even that was an extremely hard task. You must also be looking for your wands. Don't worry, that was also an illusion. The time you spent in the charm was also only in your head. Only an hour has passed since you came in this room.

James felt his pocket for his wand, and smiled as he felt the wood at his fingertips.

Tom's gaze locked to the Marauders.

"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, congratulations." The Marauders smiled at their accomplishment. "You managed to subdue four Death Eaters with the magical ability of a seventh year." Their expressions immediately deflated.

"We won though professor! Until those other Death Eaters came after us." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry to break your bubble there, Mr. Black, but Death Eaters attack in a group of twenty-five to fifty, and you would have died in a heartbeat." Sirius immediately quieted.

"I apologize for trying to protect you all, but it is time you all faced the truth. Evil times lay ahead. Battles will be fought, Blood will be shed and lives will be lost. If I teach you well, and you listen, maybe, maybe you will survive this war." Tom's gaze lingered, before a smile unlike the drunken grins showed on his face. "I hope all of you will never have to fight though."

The class was enraptured at his speech, their eyes in different emotions as the weight of the situation dropped on their shoulders. Tom sighed, his hair covering his eyes, as if he felt the emotions of the whole class. "This class is called Defense Against the Dark Arts, and unfortunately, before the year is over, you will be calling this class Hell."

Again, Tom' eyes took the emotions of a hard war torn veteran. "Dismissed!" He said, and the students left in silence, wondering exactly what they would experience in the war to come.

The Great Hall was once more draped in the veil of silence.

And once more, it was because of Harry Potter, or Tom Riddle, who was currently sitting silently, eyes contemplative.

"Albus...wha-what happened to these students?" Minerva said quietly to Albus, whose eyes were grim, without the normal twinkling.

Aurora and Arwen gave Harry a cautious look.

"You would have to ask Harry over there Minerva" Albus said, some twinkle of his eyes returning. Harry scowled at him, though obviously amused.

"Harry?" Minerva said in question? She looked at where Albus was glancing. "You mean Tom?"

"No Minerva, I mean Harry."

"Bu- but his name's Tom."

"I hate to interrupt your obviously growing intellectual conversation, but I'd like to clarify to all of this Head Table, that my name is Harry. I decided to change my name because I thought it sounds cooler." Harry said smiling.

Arwen mashed him on the back of the head, and he winced in pain. "Fine, fine, Arwen dear over here said that she like calling Harry in bed other tha- OW!" Aurora then smacked the back of his head with her hand.

"Fine, fine, Arwen and Aurora both liked calling Harry other than Tom in bed." Aurora and Arwen just sighed and returned to what they were doing, hidden smiles on their faces at Harry's antics.

"This is ridiculous." Minerva muttered, changing the subject, much to Harry's displeasure. "What happened to make the students react this way?"

"Once again Minerva, ask Harry." Albus said, smiling.

Harry sighed, his eyes once more turning contemplative and steely. "You told me to teach them, so I did." He said this in a quiet tone, that as if magic spread through the whole hall.

"What did you teach them? The only thing that would put them into this state was if they were faced with a Death Eater!" Minerva said in angry whispered tones, as to not alert the students.

However, to her surprise, Harry just stared at her blankly.

"Yo- you didn't...make them duel a Death Eater?" Minerva's voice rose, and the students' attention focused on the Head Table.

Immediately, protests arose from the Head Table, Horace, Pomona and the other professors voicing their disbelief over Harry's teaching methods.

Harry's quiet voice and his magic rising in waves brought them to silence. "I taught them the meanings to prepare for a war, a war that everyone here knows what is coming." Harry stared at the starry night above.

"But they are just children!" Professor Sprout said to his left.

"Children who, I'm afraid will get hurt without proper training." Albus said, his gaze hard.

"Albus, don't tell me you condone such teaching methods?" Minerva tried to protest, but Albus cut her off.

"Minerva, I know that you care for these children, and I assure you, that Harry probably cares more for these children than even myself. As I have told you all, Mr. Riddle is to trusted with the defense of our students. I trust him with my life." Albus finished, and pure magic radiated from his speech.

This declaration silenced the protests of the professors who stared at Harry in a new light, some unsure, while others like Aurora and Arwen staring at him with respect.

The students, who also heard Dumbledore's declaration stared at him with awe. To have the utmost trust Albus was almost unheard of. Their entire perspective of their DADA professor was changed in a moment.

"I-I understand Albus." Minerva said, calming down.

"I'm sorry Minerva...you are not the only one who regrets what I am teaching them." Harry said, still staring at the charmed ceiling of the Great Hall. "I would rather that these children be learning how to play Quidditch rather than how to fight, but times are different. And as I've learned from my own experiences as a student, sometimes, your life can change in an instant, and all you can do is fight."

He smiled that tragic smile once more as Minerva stared at Harry in a new light. "I apologize then Mr. Riddle."

"No need Minerva."

"I have to say though Mr. Riddle, I rather miss your Firewhiskey bottle." Minerva said, a smile on her face.

Again, Harry looked down and tears gleamed in his eyes. He mumbled something incoherent.

"To- Harry?" Minerva said, stumbling on his new name. "What's wrong?"

"I said...my bottle broke..." Harry said, looking at the transfiguration teacher with teary green eyes.

Again, Aurora and Arwen sighed loudly at his antics, as Harry explained exactly how 'two devil women' broke his Firewhiskey bottle.

AN: Yes!

I finally, finally broke the 4000 word barrier! I am so ridiculously happy it's not even funny.

By the way, for anyone who cares, this week, I'll probably be playing Rock Band. I'm pretty good at the drums, though it was probably because I play pretty good DrumMania and Percussion Freaks.

Heh-heh

Anyway, read and review as always and Happy Thanksgiving everyone

Cheers!

Chapter: 14

AN: My new computer has literally taken over my life. I can't help it! Call of Duty 4, Gears of War, Bioshock, Stranglehold, The Orange Box...it's everywhere! And that is my perfectly good excuse. Anywho, I'm updating today because President's Day is the best day ever!

No...no it's not. I just felt like updating and whatnot and was happy to see I broke 200 reviews! Woo!

For anyone who cares and would like to add me. My Steam ID is ArtemisFei. I play Team Fortress 2 usually everyday. Yes, it is my anti drug. I also play CoD4. Same screen name.

Cheers.

Defense Against the Dark Arts became more than a few students' favorite class overnight, as it seemed this new Tom Riddle made the class interesting while stressing the dangers of the magical world. The Marauders, while still suspicious of Mr. Riddle, enjoyed the class because of it's mix of theoretical and practical applications.

Mostly that they could blow stuff up.

"Right. The Reductor Curse, while you may have learned it in 5th year, is one of the most useful curses in a wizard or witches arsenal. " Tom said, the class room now transformed like an exact replica of the DA's room in his 5th year. He walked down a row of students, their wands flashing the familiar blue light of the curse as it sailed towards the dummies on the far end of the room. "Watch your wand movement Mr. Reeves, you might blow yourself up." He corrected a student before he continued to walk.

James was casting the spell with familiarity, having used it countless times for his pranks against the school. "I have to admit Prongs...this isn't so bad. It actually sounds like Tom knows what he's talking about." Sirius muttered from beside him, grinning as the dummy's arm exploded in a violent glow.

"I guess he was serious then." James muttered in reply, ignoring the number of students "Reducto"s around the room.

"He's been better than most of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers so far..." Remus said, also casting the spell. "Still suspicious of his memory thing though."

"Get over it Moony. In case you didn't know, we have more things to worry about, we are graduating this year you know." Sirius replied.

"Do you even know if you're going to graduate Sirius?" James said, casting the spell again.

"Ouch! That hurts dear James! I see the increasing amount of spending time with Lily has rubbed of on you."

And as if by magic, Lily Evans appeared right next to Sirius, nearly giving him a heart attack. "What do you mean by that Sirius?"

"How the hell do you do that!" Sirius yelled, recovering from his jump. "Every single time we say your name, you pop out! Everywhere!" He was interrupted by a blow on the head courtesy of the young werewolf next to him.

"Shut up Sirius."

Tom again started to talk from the front of the room, discussing the advantages of using the Reductor curse.

"He really changed didn't he? Seems kind of suspicious no?" Lily said, looking at the professor with what seemed to be admiration.

"If I was surrounded by two lovely professors, I would change too." Sirius muttered before getting another blow to the head, this time by Peter.

"Shut up now...he's talking!"

Tom stared at the students, already missing his alcoholic crutch but keeping his desire at bay. He glanced at the Marauders briefly before beginning to talk. "Over the past few days, we have covered the essentials. Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Impedimenta, Protego, and now, Reducto. While this may not make up for...my past behavior, I would like to think you all learned something valuable these past few days. Over the next few weeks, we will be diverging from original wizarding customs and will dab on self-defense, mostly hand to hand combat."

A Slytherin had the gall to laugh at this statement. "A wizard without his wand? Who would do that?" Harry acted fast, and with a flick of his wand, the student flew back, his hair now a bright red and gold, with only boxers with little lions on his body and his wand in Harry's hand.

"Didn't know about your obsession with the house of the lions Mr. Stamro." Harry looked around the room at the laughing students. "Objections? Great. Again, as I said, basic hand to hand will be used, mostly when your wand is inaccessible or the times when Ms. Evans would just like to kick Mr. Potter's ass."

Lily grinned, while James unknowingly crossed his legs.

"Great. Class dismissed. Get out of here so I can entertain my guests waiting outside." As soon as Harry said this, the student's necks snapped to the door, as they saw both professors Sinistra and Vector standing in front of their eyes, both currently glaring at their professor.

Aurora distinctly heard Sirius mutter "Lucky bastard" to James Potter.

"What are you all waiting for! Get out!" That was all the students needed as they scrambled out of the room, the rumor mill already out of control.

Harry immediately jumped on his teachers desk in what he thought was a provocative manner before slipping backwards into the floor, landing on his back. "That looked cooler in my head." He winced, standing up.

"Is it possible that you are even more drunk without the alcohol?" Arwen said, walking inside the room.

Harry put his finger on his chin. "Huh...I don't know if that's a complement...or an insult..." He sat on his desk, his mouth in a smirk.

Aurora managed to stop her fellow professor from hexing Harry, her eyes now a furious red, like hell itself. Harry had the intelligence to step back. "Now now children...calm down. Arwen, lower your wand and stop looking like you want to murder Harry. Harry, shut up."

With that, the problem was resolved, as Aurora said this with a frighteningly cheerful smile that scared both of them to death. "I would rather kill myself than see her smiling like that..." Harry whispered to himself before jumping, Aurora's gaze already on him.

"What was that Harry?" Her deceptively cheerful voice said, as if he was staring straight at his soul. "Nothing ma'am!" He yelled, restraining himself from putting his fingers like a cross. "Good! Now come then, we have a teacher's meeting to attend." Soon, she was gone down the hall, with Harry and Arwen left in her wake.

"Wow." Harry muttered. Arwen nodding beside him. "She's uhh...pretty scary." Arwen nodded again.

"Are you all coming?" said the sickly sweet yet thinly veiled murderous voice coming from the hall.

Harry ran with all his might to catch up, the smile forever etched in his memory.

As Harry followed, he noticed that they were not taking the familiar path to the professor's lounge in the second floor. In fact, the path seemed familiar, as if Harry himself has traveled here countless other times.

That explained Harry's reaction when he passed the pass worded portrait into the recognizable room of one of the meeting places for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Oh shit." Harry muttered out loud, loud enough to hear him over the familiar homey room. The crest of the Order was littered around the room, and the warm blue torches alerted Harry that there were more than 20 occupants inside, all staring directly at him.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled from his seat in the phoenix etched circular table, the focal point of the room. "Well Harry...what did you expect?"

Harry chuckled, scratching his head at some of the looks the members gave him, Mad-Eye Moody in particular, who Harry thought still looked pretty mad and even more moody. "Well, I imagined I was being brought into the dungeons into an empty room, where after being hit by a stunning spell, will awaken clothed in nothing but my underwear and Arwen and Aurora dressed in leather standing above me. There, they would keep me tied as a slave for their lust...you know, the usual."

Even Harry couldn't ignore the blushes of the two women next to him, who didn't know wether to kill him or just continue to blush. "Riddle!" McGonagall yelled from her seat, also blushing.

"What! I didn't expect to be dragged into a dark dungeon to join some secret society bent on stopping dark wizards either!" Harry said, trying to act in his defense.

Immediately, two simultaneous voices sounded from the middle of the room. "How did you know what this is?" they asked, their tones suspicious. Harry already knew them as Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Molly Weasley's brothers.

"Well, why else would I be here eh? I'm the master of dark wizard capturing." Harry said matter of factly.

"Who are you anyway?" said another feminine voice, who Harry recognized as Marlene McKinnon. Her family was killed during the First War, her included. As soon as she said this, more voices of protest rose from the room, most of them asking 'why a mere child is joining the Order' to 'He's a death eater' or 'I want him to have my children!' Harry didn't know if he was just imagining the last part.

"Silence!" Albus' wand shot sparks into the air. "His name is Harry, or Tom Riddle as known by his students. He is our current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Moody hobbled to the light, his eye still spinning as rapid as it was in the future. "And you believe that this...child is ready to join us?"

"Child! I would have you know sir that I am not a child!" With that, Harry pouted, stamped his foot and crossed his arms, proving his point.

Albus nodded, his eyes still containing that twinkle. "Please do not underestimate him Alastor." Dumbledore continued to smile, glancing around the room.

Moody hobbled closer to Harry, his eye now staring straight at him. "Then you wouldn't mind if we...test his mettle? Constant Vigilance as I always say!" He yelled the latter part of his sentence to the whole room, which served to make Hary and Moody now the focal point of attention.

"Sure why not?" Harry smirked. 'Besides, I doubt Albus will let me duel with Moody anyway...it's a win win situation!"

"Go ahead Alastor." Albus said, as if reading Harry's thoughts, and he probably was.

"What!" Harry yelled. "We can't duel here! I haven't had...uhh...breakfast yet! Everyone knows you can't duel unless you have breakfast!" He tried to chuckle, but the antagonizing looks he got from the members were scaring him.

"Riddle. It's dinner." McGonagall said blandly, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Exactly! Which means we can wait until tomorrow!" Harry said, already looking for an escape route.

Moody chuckled sardonically, already transfiguring the circular table into a large dueling stage, filled with a place to seat spectators. With everyone looking at him like a coward, Harry served to protect his pride. Squaring his shoulders and taking out his wand, his eyes turned fierce. Immediately, he bolted, turning around, trying to run back the way he came only to hit a solid wall. He fell back on his back, now having a massive migraine.

"No escape routes I'm afraid dear." Arwen said, her wand in hand as she locked the door.

"Devil woman!" Harry muttered, rubbing his new wound. Sighing in defeat at the low looks the Order members were giving him, he shuffled his feet slowly to the opposite end of the dueling stage, Moody already on the opposite side. Most of them looked like they were going to enjoy Harry getting utterly destroyed by Moody.

Harry sighed again, only serving to make Moody grin more and Albus' twinkles rise in ferocity. "I hate my life."

"Don't make this too easy for me boy." Moody said from the other side, raising his staff. The Order members started to seat themselves, some even making a betting pool to the winner. Unfortunately for Harry, the odds were already against him, 500 to 1. Fortunately for Dumbledore though, he bet on Harry, already imagining how many lemon drops he would buy.

"Are the competitors ready?" Albus said, a Sonorus charm on his voice. Moody nodded, while Harry looked like he was crying on his sleeve muttering things about how life was easier when he had his alcohol. "The duel will begin when the red spark shoots from my wand!"

Unknown to Moody, Harry's muscles tensed. "3...2...1!" The sparks flew from Dumbledore's wand and three quick curses were already flying at Harry, their myriad of colors entertaining the spectators.

Immediately, Harry moved, as if his speed was twice as fast, a shield charm was already erected, and the three spells bounced harmlessly on his shield. Harry smirked, before standing straight, his eyes a glow with an expression unknown but to him and Moody. "Looks like this is going to be a hell of a lot of fun then kid." Moody rasped, and the real battle began.

Moody, however slow he looks was fast, very fast and struck first, shooting an icicle of ice from the air, followed by a spike from the earth from below. His spells were silent and powerful, and unblocked, could probably kill mostly anyone.

However, Harry was not just anyone and with barely a wand movement, a wall of fire surrounded in front of him, turning the ice into water and the earth into mud. "Expello Maximus!" He yelled, and a fast spear of yellow launched from his wand through the wall of fire, as he hoped to catch Moody by surprise.

There was no sound of impact, and as the fire dissipated Harry heard Moody's voice. "Pondero!" He heard him yell. Harry cursed and through extreme flexibility, flipped backwards, the spell he released earlier barely missing his feet. Before he was allowed to recover, he saw the familiar red of the Stunning Curse followed by what it looked like an extremely potent form of Expelliarmus.

Still on the floor, he touched his wand on the wooden table, "Erecto Paries!" Immediately, a wall erupted from the table, blocking Moody's spells. As the wall fell, Harry threw numerous hexes and curses at the veteran Auror, their power even being felt by the spectators. None of them were meant to kill, but some would cause injuries that Madam Pomfrey would be hard-pressed to handle.

Each spell was countered by Moody, who launched another one. This pattern continued for what seemed like hours, Harry's grace and flexibility making Moody's spells miss their target while Moody's shield charms seemed never to break. Suddenly, one of his spells broke through and Harry launched a concentrated blast of Lumos that made Moody temporarily blinded. Following this momentum, he casted the strongest Disillusion Charm he knew, sneaking behind the currently blinded Moody.

As Moody's eyesight was restored, he looked around the room, at the stunned faces of the spectators and the strange sight of Albus muttering what seemed like 'Lemon Drops forever' to find that his opponent was missing. "I think I win." Someone said from behind him and a wand was immediately brought to his neck, Harry on his right, a smirk on his lips.

Strangely, Moody started to laugh, his mustache quivering and his eye spinning randomly. "You have much to learn boy." He muttered before Moody turned into a puddle of water, and his wand was expelled from his hand. "Oh that has got to be some messed up ninja trick." Harry muttered as the real Moody was now behind him, putting the two wands in an X-shape formation against Harry's neck. "I believe I won boy." Moody said, still chuckling.

Albus was about to call the match over when a grin appeared on Harry's face. Catching Moody in surprise, Harry spun around, using his right leg and the spinning momentum, he kicked Moody straight to the ribs, making his eye nearly pop out of his socket. He followed it up with a punch to his solar plexus while readying his fist for another blow to the surprised Moody, who has never been in a fistfight. "Stupefy!" Harry yelled, but not to his wand but to his fist, his hand turning a red glow as he punched Moody hard in the abdomen, sending him crashing to the padded floor. "And you have a lot to learn there yourself Mad-Eye."

Harry wandlessly called his wand back to his hand as Moody lay stunned, though not looking that injured in front of the Order's eyes. Their mouths were agape, all except for Dumbledore, who was currently drooling in his seat about a mountain of lemon drops.

AN: Yeaaaaah...this is a pretty short chapter, but hey, I haven't updated in a while...forgive me here.

Always review people!

Cheers.

Chapter: 15

AN: Right, yeah, your reviews has spurred me to writing more. I'll try to make this one a bit longer...at least 4000 words...hopefully. As of now, it's the 19th of February...and let me see how long this thing takes me.

Cheers.

"So...am I in the club?" Harry said, smirking very much like a Malfoy. The crowd of spectators just stared blankly at him, their mouths still wide open.

"You...you just beat the Mad-Eye Moody in a duel..." Said Gideon Prewett, his twin nodding beside him.

"Really?" Harry said dryly. "I haven't seemed to notice."

"You punched him...with a stunner." Said Fabian, his eyes wide in shock.

Harry shrugged. "I dabble a little in wandless magic." That only served more of them to gape, seemingly ignoring how Moody was splayed uncomfortably on the other side of the table, still stunned.

Albus, snapping out of his lemon drop related dream, chuckled. "Harry, if you wouldn't mind reviving Alastor and taking a seat? Of course, seeing as there are no objections to his joining of course?" He looked around the room, noticing that they still continued to stare at Harry like some sort of new god. "I'm going to take that as a no." With a flick of his wand, the dueling stage was once again transformed into the phoenix table.

Arwen Vector still stared at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, her mind in a jumble. 'My entire perception of him just got shattered in a couple of hours...' Surprisingly, her next thought was less than innocent. "Wonder what he looks like without clothes." She blushed a dark red, before closing her mouth.

Aurora, on the other hand, seemed to take it in stride. While surprised, her mouth was in a fine smile, amazed at how without seemingly no effort, he defeated one of the best aurors Britain had to offer. It was unknown to her that her heart beat just a little bit faster every time she sees his familiar green eyes.

"Fine...fine..." Harry muttered, making sure he used his wand, after all, he didn't want them to ask TOO many questions, he cast a small Enervate, and Moody woke up in a heap, immediately feeling as if a hippogriff ran him over.

"I just got beaten by a child..." Moody muttered, before letting out a full blown laugh, waving off comments for him to check out his injuries. After all, he didn't doubt that Harry could have killed him if he wanted to. "Nicely done boy." He said to Harry, who grinned in return.

"I told you guys! I'm the best dark wizard catcher ever!" His demeanor during the duel disappeared, and he was back to being his normal and energetic self, managing to wink at Aurora and Arwen, who was already immune to his personality. Grinning, he took his seat right between the two witches, who both still seemed to be lost in thought.

Albus popped another lemon drop in his mouth. ("Where the hell does he put those things!" Harry muttered, before getting whacked in the head by both witches) "After such...fascinating entertainment, we would like to introduce once more, Tom Riddle, to the Order of the Phoenix." There was much clapping, as the Order now fully believed he had what was capable.

"Just call me Harry." He said, leaning back on his chair.

"Let us get this meeting started." Albus' face suddenly looked grim. "As you know, the past attack, especially on Hogwarts' own Hogsmeade, has made forming this organization inevitable. This...Voldemort, (Winces grew among the crowd as he said his name) will gain even more power if we cannot stop it. His attacks are becoming more aggressive, and his followers growing."

The room suddenly turned tense, as many pale faces stared at each other from across the room, their gazes afraid. However, what he said next only made them more terrified. "I believe that Voldemort's target...is Hogwarts." The whole room went up in an uproar, most of them having children in these very same halls.

"Our sons and daughters are in here!" said a familiar voice, and Harry turned around, coming face to face to an older look-alike of James Potter. His wife, an older red-headed yet beautiful woman protested beside him. "Are you saying that this school will be attacked!"

"I assure you Mr. and Mrs. Potter. We will not let this school fall." 'James' parents...' Harry thought, watching as the voices raised in pandemonium. "Silence!" Albus said, quieting the growing anxiety. "Voldemort is attacking this school because it is the prime place for muggleborns, the class that he detests. That is why, Hogwarts professors" Here, he glanced at the professors. "Your curriculum will get harder, more severe to better prepare these students."

"Severe? Whatever do you mean Albus?" McGonnagal said.

Albus sighed, a tired look coming into his face. "I'm afraid you will have to teach them how to fight Minerva."

Mcgonnagal's eyes grew wide. "Fight? Are you expecting a war!"

Harry spoke up. "Sorry to say there Minnie" Minerva bristled at the nickname. "But war has already come. Ol' boy Voldie already made the first move." He slouched in his seat, and the Order wondered exactly how he took these things in stride.

"Do you think this is a joke? The wizarding world is at stake! Cannot you think of anyone but yourself!" Harry's eyes turned cold. "Don't you think I know that? Albus is right...we will have to advance our lessons." The Order was once again surprised. His eyes turned back into his demeanor at the duel and they wondered exactly who this boy was.

"I don't believe I have to tell you all how serious this situation is." Albus' twinkle in his eyes were dimming. "Dark times are ahead, and I'm afraid we need all the help we can get."

The professors, Harry excluded, seemed to grow pale as the situation set in. Harry felt Aurora grab his hand. Glancing at her, her blue eyes were frightened, an expression he has never seen before on her eyes. He resolved to talk to her after the meeting.

"Of course." McGonnagal nodded. "I apologize for my words Mr. Riddle."

All was silent in the small chamber, Aurora's hand gripping his wrist in a vice grip, her eyes still conveying fear, but not for her, as Harry observed, but for someone else.

Albus sighed one final time. "This meeting is adjourned." He said in finality. "Please do not mention this to anyone but the Order, even your children, as the consequences may be dire." With that, the Order members filed out of the room, silent, not even whispers among the crowd.

Aurora immediately let go of his hand and swiftly walked out. Harry was soon to follow, but Moody blocked his way. "Where did you learn to fight boy?" He asked, his eye spinning.

Resolving to meeting Aurora later, he looked to Moody, whose mouth was in a thin smile. "Taught myself I'm afraid." It wasn't a lie.

"Skills like that doesn't just come from practice." Moody said, his eye once again trained on him.

Harry put on a cheerful grin, scratching the back of his head. "I'm afraid I've had a lot of experience." Harry chuckles, a dark look flashing in his eyes.

Moody grinned, which unlike most people, only made him look more terrifying. "Don't hold back next time boy." And with that, he hobbled away, leaving Harry wondering exactly how he knew he wasn't fighting seriously.

Harry cursed, smiling. 'Same old Moody.' He thought contemplatively.

As soon as he tried to head out the door, two more people blocked his way. "I don't believe we have met yet. James has talked a lot about you." said Thomas Potter, extending his hand.

Aurora was far away now and Harry sighed before putting on a smile. "Harry. Nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

Thomas chuckled, almost looking like an exact replica of James, except for the wrinkles on his face and the experience in his eyes. "Please just call me Thomas. This is my wife, Victoria." The red haired woman smiled at him, and he kissed the back of her hand, producing a chuckle. "You remind me of my son." She said, her voice soft and sweet.

"I don't think I should be proud of that Mrs. Potter." Harry said laughing. "Err...Thomas, what exactly has James been talking about me?"

Thomas laughed once more. "I believe something about him having to buy you an everlasting amount of Firewhiskey..." Harry laughed..now more scared than anything as he tried to assess the look at Thomas' eyes.

"I'm just kidding Harry...my son deserves someone beating him for once. I have to commend your dueling abilities though, they don't leave much to be desired."

"It was more of luck than anything Thomas, I'm sure Moody could have beat me if he wanted to." He scratched the back of his head, finding it to be a growing habit.

"Somehow...I doubt that Harry." Victoria said, smiling at him that reminded him of his mother. Harry shook away the thought.

"It was nice meeting you, Thomas, Victoria, but I'm afraid I need to catch up to someone." Harry grinned.

"You too Harry. Make sure to keep my son on my toes you here?" Thomas said kindly and for a second, Harry imagined meeting his grandparents as their grandson, not as a stranger.

He smiled before walking out of the room, intent on finding Aurora. He ran around the hall, looking for a trail of the black-haired witch. Finally, he saw her, walking fast as if in a hurry towards her quarters. "Hey, Aurora!" He yelled, catching up to her.

She ignored him, and continued to walk. "Hello?" He asked, before getting in her path, surprised to see unshed tears on her crystal blue eyes. He grabbed her by her shoulders, even as she struggled against his grip. "You okay?" he asks, his tone warm.

She didn't say anything, only lowering her head, tears falling to the floor. "Aurora? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" As soon as he said this, she broke out in sobs, grabbing Harry close, putting her face in his chest. He put his arms around her, soothing her with soft whispers.

"I- I- I don't even know why I'm crying..." She finally muttered, sobs wracking her voice. "Hogwarts is the sa-safest sc-school in Europe" She continued to keep him close, Harry now thouroughly confused. "Aurora..." He started softly. "What are you talking about?" He smiled warmly at her.

Aurora's sobs stopped, as she sniffed, still keeping her head in his chest. "I have younger s-sister here. A muggleborn. I- I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her." Harry suddenly got the picture. Before she started to cry again, Harry put her mouth to her ear, silencing her with words of encouragement.

"I'll never let anything happen to your sister." He whispered, remembering two years ago when he said the same thing to Ron. He failed his promise back then, but resolved to change that here, as he hugged Aurora tighter to his frame. Aurora felt as if she was mesmerized by a phoenix's song, as he soothed her worries. Her heart thundered in her chest.

"You must think I'm a wreck." She mutters. "Worrying about nothing."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah...I kinda do." Aurora laughed, her tears having stopped a long time ago. "I meant what I said though." He said, smiling at her, his vivid green eyes locked to her own. "I won't let anything happen to your sister." His smile was pure and serene, and it made Aurora want to break into tears again, as if she felt all her worries disappear.

Now blushing as he continued to gaze at her, she looked away, pulling herself off of him. "Sorry for getting your robes wet." She says, looking at the floor, hoping her blush was far gone. He just laughed. "I've had experience with beautiful women crying on them, so no worries."

That only served to make Aurora blush more, as she felt her cheeks get warm. Looking at anything other than Harry, she wiped away her tears. "Thanks Harry." She said sincerely, smiling at him, while Harry smiled back. "No problem." He started to walk away, leaving Aurora standing alone in the hall.

Immediately, acting on impulse and her heart, she called after him. "Harry! Wait!"

Harry turned around, his eyebrow raised. With a grunt, he felt pushed back, as Aurora's lips were already on his own. He was surprised to say the least, trying to maintain his balance, but soon, he put his arms around her, responding to her kiss. He leaned into her, running his hands through her hair, catching her by surprise as she moaned, deepening the kiss, making Harry even more aware of what was going on as her tongue lashed against his own.

Running out of breath, Aurora pulled away, he lips now swollen and red, a severe blush on her face. Harry continued to stare at her in surprise, his eyes wide open. "Thanks again Harry." She whispered into his ear before running out of the hall, her blush now reaching her neck.

Soon, Harry was left in the hall, touching his lip in a daze, wondering exactly what just happened.

"She tastes like vanilla..." He muttered, and walked away as if having drank a whole gallon of Firewhiskey, his footsteps uneven.

Unknown to both of them, Arwen stood, out of hearing but not of sight. Seeing Aurora kiss Harry made her heart beat like a drum, and her fists clenched, wishing that she was in her place. Wiping away confused tears from her eyes, she ran away, more tears staining her eyes and wondering what she really felt about the enigma that is Harry.

"...I like vanilla..." Harry muttered, walking haphazardly to his quarters, his thoughts only circling on the beautiful witch known as Aurora Sinistra. In fact, he almost saw the petite redhead in his way.

Key word was almost.

Harry soon found himself on the floor once again, bumping crashing into Lily Evans because of his self-induced daydream. "Professor? Are you okay?" She asks, immediately trying to get him standing. Trying to save his dignity, he bounced up, immediately recovering from his fall.

"Ms Evans! What are you doing here?" He shook his head out of his latest thoughts, which included an Aurora Sinistra barely covered by whipped cream.

"I'm patrolling the halls.." She said simply, pointing to her Head Girl badge. "What are you doing here professor?"

More thoughts popped into Harry's head, and drool lowered from his mouth. "Professor!" Lily said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He snapped awake.

"Are you all right?" She asked, watching as his face turn all sorts of red. He just nodded. "So...where were you?"

Even Harry knew it woudn't be wise to say that he frenched another professor, albeit a hot professor on the hallways. "And why are there lipstick marks on your face?" Lily continued, her face growing more suspicious as she pointed to a familiar red mark near his cheek and collar.

Harry tried to find a way out. "Err...I...I like vanilla lipstick?" Harry was getting desperate, tugging his collar.

Suddenly, much to Harry's surprise, Lily's face turned understanding. "I knew it..." She whispered, glancing at Harry's bewildered face. "Well..." she said in a louder voice. "I'll just be going now professor...don't stay up too late." She walked away, leaving Harry confused by what she meant, and feeling like there are going to be some dark repercussions.

Harry felt well rested as he walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, though still, a nagging feeling seemed to approach him. He heard whispers of disbelief and shock as he walked closer to the door. As soon as he stepped inside, the whispers stopped, and they were left staring a Harry's figure as he walked to his desk. Lily sat in the middle of the room with a plethora of witches on her side. Harry once again felt that dark nagging feeling.

Even the Marauders stared at him, weird looks on their faces as they glanced at Harry.

"Err...there something on my face here?" he said, surprised to see that they only continued to stare.

Sirius Black broke the silence. "So...professor...how long were you planning to keep it a secret?"

Harry of course didn't know what they were talking about, but followed along. "A...couple of years?"

Gasps were heard in the classroom, and more than a couple of witches started to cry uncontrollably. "What! Did I say something wrong?" He said, the witches muttering something about 'lost relationship' or 'no more eye candy'. It was all very confusing.

James spoke up this time. "How long have you known professor?" He asked, a strange look on his face.

Harry, like any regular man, still doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. "Since...forever?" He said, not even knowing what the topic was about.

More gasps were heard around the room. "I knew it! I mean, who wouldn't take the chance on Professor Vector OR Sinistra!" Sirius said, snapping his fingers.

Harry raised an eyebrow, the nagging feeling in his head now at an all time high. "What the hell are you all talking about!" He finally snapped, raising his arms in the air.

"You don't have to hide it anymore professor..." Remus said, nodding his head. "We all know you best like the company of men rather than women." The Marauders simultaneously nodded. "We won't treat you any different."

Harry's mouth opened, an expression of disbelief on his face. ("That's a totally gay expression" Sirius muttered from Remus' side.) "I am not gay!" Harry yelled, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Professor! You don't have to hide it anymore!" Lily Evans said from the middle of the room, surrounded by several witches crying over the loss of a potential boyfriend.

Harry shook his head, now aware of all the strange looks they were giving him. He should have realized it when Malfoy was being too frisky on his way to the classroom. "I am not gay!" He repeated, but to no avail.

"We have all the facts Tom! You ignore two totally HOT professors giving you the eye, you like vanilla lipstick, and well...you just have that GAY look..." James said, the other students nodding beside him.

Harry was left speechless, as his dignity as a wizard was dropping at an all time low. "What the hell is a gay look!" He asked, now getting frustrated.

"I dunno." James said, shrugging.

Failing to find a good reason to prove of his heterosexuality, Harry pulled out his wand. "I'm going to prove once and for all, that I, your humble Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, is not gay." He raised his wand high. "Accio Aurora!" He yelled, to the shock of his students.

Moments later, Aurora Sinistra flew into the classroom, wearing a small miniskirt and blouse as she flew in the room against her will, giving more than a few wizards a peek under her skirt. She shrieked as she crashed into Harry, who stood his ground. "What the hell Riddle!" She yells, after standing up, blushing at all the gaping looks the young wizards gave her as she passed by.

Harry released a smirk a Veela would be proud of. Ignoring the shocked and angry look of Aurora, he looked towards his class, who was now totally enraptured by the scene. "Exhibit A." He says loudly, before softly tilting Aurora's face up and softly putting his lips on hers. After a few seconds of protest, Aurora seemed to forget she was standing in front of hormone driven teenagers and responded back to the kiss, moaning despite herself.

While unprepared for last night's kiss, Harry was not taking chances and grew aggressive, putting his left arm over her waist and his nestling her velvety dark hair with his right. Aurora seemingly melted into his grip and he deepened the kiss, savoring the taste of vanilla as their tongues met yet again. After a few minutes, he pulled away, smirk still on his face while her eyes still remained close, blush still on her cheeks.

Turning towards the class, Aurora still in his arms, he grinned his familiar Cheshire cat grin. "Does that prove you wrong?" He said, looking especially smug towards Sirius Black, whose drool seemed to reach the floor. The young men's gazes were of jealousy and admiration while the young witches only stared as their life's dream of going out with Tom Riddle crashed before their eyes.

Aurora, eyes still closed, her mouth still enjoying the feeling of Harry's mouth on hers awoke slowly, her eyelashes fluttering awake. "What...what just happened?" She whispered, only to see Harry's face in close proximity of her own.

Harry, once again not using his large sized brain, probably said the only thing that could destroy the mood. "Oh, I kissed you to prove to my students I'm not gay." He said as if it was a normal occurrence.

Aurora's female indignation rose at his remark, and her wand was already in her hand. "You kissed me to prove a point!" She yelled, the next curse already on her lips.

Wincing at the premonition of pain coming from the woman in front of him, Harry moved quickly. Softly putting his finger over her lips, he gently yet sternly pushed her against a wall, taking her by surprise.

"Class dismissed!" He managed to say to the class, before kissing Aurora yet again, grinning all the while.

Arwen Vector was definitely not having a good day. After seeing the strange yet heart wrenching scene of Harry kissing her friend and confidant Aurora, her day just happened to get worse. While she denied that the particular scene hurt her, the tears she awoke to this morning seemed to denounce that fact.

Her own students felt it too, as she assigned detentions left and right, even knocking off 50 points off a Gryffindor for wolf whistling when she picked up a dropped textbook.

That explained how the students visibly escaped from her path as she walked to her place in the Head Table, her crimson eyes filled with annoyance. As she entered, whispers grew from the students. She managed to hear 'Professor Riddle', "Professor Sinistra' and 'Kiss' among the crowd. Ignoring how her heart seemed to enter a bottomless pit, her annoyance grew as she sat down, ignoring questions from her fellow professors if she was alright.

Soon, the familiar oak doors once again, opened, and the known face of Aurora Sinistra walked through the hall. Immediately, whispers and gasps exploded from the house tables, as her blush grew at all the unwanted attention. Her lips were red and swollen, her once pristine clothes were crumpled and folded, and her hair was out of it's usually organized bun, instead settling on her shoulders, drawing men like a moth to a flame.

Arwen caught herself narrowing her eyes at her fellow professor, but she stopped, immediately feeling guilty at her actions. Aurora sat next to her, ignoring the questioning looks of the other professors or the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. Soon, the door opened once more and Harry walked in, looking as if he just got out of a rough game of quidditch, his messy hair now more disheveled than ever and his eyes glowed with mirth.

He continued to walk with an unusual grace, unlike his usually hyperactive self. Winking at Aurora only fed the fire as gasps and more whispers erupted from the students.

Aurora sinking into her seat also didn't help matters.

Even the blind could see something was going on between the Astronomy professor and their own lovable yet foolish Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor.

Arwen's thoughts were in turmoil. Her heart was clenched painfully around her chest, even while she denied any feelings for the black-haired green eyed wizard. 'I should be happy for her..' She thought sadly, clenching her fists in her lap.

Faking a smile, she looked up at Aurora. "So...finally got yourself a boyfriend?" The whole head table heard this and drew baited breaths for the answer.

Aurora jumped at the question, almost missing the strange look on her friend's face. "Well?" Arwen said again, smiling.

She glanced at Harry, though while currently stuffing his face with kidney pie, knew exactly what was being asked. Her blush grew heavier and she fidgeted in her seat, biting her bottom lip. She stammered, staring at all the curious faces staring in her direction.

Suddenly, an arm was put around her, as Harry entered the conversation, smiling his usual grin. "What she means to say is that, it was all just meant to have a little fun between friends...right Aurora?" He smiled at her.

She tried to squelch the growing amount of disappointment as he said those words. "Right." She finished, smiling at her fellow professors. "Besides, why would I want to date a buffoon like Tom Riddle in the first place!" She said, prompting Harry to cry in the crook of his arm while the professors chuckled.

"I have to admit Aurora...I did not believe it for myself when my students reported you two..." She tried to find the right words. "...in intimate contact with one another. But you are not seeing each other correct?" Minerva couldn't help but smirk as Aurora stumbled for the right answer. 'Young love...' She thought to herself, chuckling.

Arwen put her head down, a smile tugging at her lips. 'Maybe...I have a chance?' She immediately blushed at the thought, shaking her head. 'What the hell am I saying?' her heart now feeling infinitely better for reasons she denied vehemently, she looked up, her mood now considerably happier.

Harry Potter, unknowing of the feelings of the two witches, sat smiling, staring at the glances of admiration and jealousy coming from the House tables. Inside however, was an entirely different matter.

'I can't get connected...not now...' His thoughts were in contrast of his outside appearance. 'Falling in love is dangerous...' He thought grimly, before snapping his fingers, calling one of the House elves to his aid.

He felt like eating some vanilla ice cream.

AN: Meh, practically no humor in this chapter, but hey! I'm moving the story along. I just need a good plan of where this story is going on...the bane of most fanfiction writers.

I didn't like how some of these paragraphs turned out, but I'm in one of those moods where you just want to write and such.

Read and Review as you all know.

Cheers.


End file.
